


Time Travel Has Consequences / Small Changes Have Big Consequences

by Amphytryte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beating, Bisexual James Potter, Bisexual Severus Snape, Bottom Severus Snape, Boys Kissing, Bullying, Dissociation, French Kissing, Friendly Hugging, Homosexual Peter Pettigrew, M/M, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual Kissing, Slow Burn, Time Travel, Top James Potter, Young James Potter, Young Peter Pettigrew, Young Remus Lupin, Young Severus Snape, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphytryte/pseuds/Amphytryte
Summary: When Severus Snape is ordered by Lord Voldemort to go into the past to ensure that Harry Potter is never born, he befriends people he'd never thought he'd befriend and rethinks his choice as to which side of the war was now actually right for him.(My second committal story so I may have a differing update schedule. I will try to update once a week, but as I said, it may differ. This work is also in its beta phase so that may be apparent sometimes. It's also my first Jeverus story because I thought of this the day after I started shipping them because of a random TikTok video haha, I love the ship though and I see the potential it has.)MY LATER CHAPTERS ARE BETTER THAN THE EARLIER CHAPTERS (BECAUSE OF EXPERIENCE). I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IF YOU READ PAST CHAPTER 9, BECAUSE MY WRITING IMPROVES.
Relationships: James Potter/Severus Snape, Peter Pettigrew/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 141
Kudos: 528
Collections: Harry Potter - Unfinished Stories





	1. 1. Being Crammed Into Tiny Corners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has been edited!

**Chapter 1 - Being Crammed Into Tiny Corners**

_Severus Snape_

“What don’t you understand about what you have to do?” The voice sounded like a ringing in his ear. It was shrill and made Severus shiver if he wasn't prepared for it.

Severus Snape was talking, well, being ordered by Lord Voldemort himself. He had just received a mission, one which could change the course of the war in favour of the Dark Lord.

“But why would you choose me? Peter Pettigrew would be a much better choice. He was friends with him at the time after all.” He responded, disgust laced in his voice for even having to think that Pettigrew was better at something than himself.

Not that he didn’t want the second chance, but Severus wanted what was best for the cause, even if that meant that he could never see his sweet Lily’s face again. He resented that Harry Potter didn’t die in her place. He resented that it was his fault, even if he didn’t want to admit it, that Lily died. He wished he could touch her soft hands and look into those bright smiling emerald eyes again. 

Lord Voldemort looked at him seriously, “Pettigrew is too unstable. He still wants to fight for the other side. If we told him that his mother was already dead by now, he probably would try to go back. He would also try to warn the past about our future plans, that would be troublesome for us.”

Severus snorted, he had a role in the situation of Pettigrew's mother himself. When he looked back up, Voldemort's expression made him serious again.

“You will go back to befriend James Potter. You'll make sure that he never gets in a relationship with Lily Evan, and in turn, has Harry Potter with her. This will ensure my, our victory in the war.” Lord Voldemort explained again.

“Yes, sir.” Snape replied. 

Voldemort had already explained his way of time travel thoroughly. He had kept a different type of time turner, with blue rings and a red centre. This time turner was called a time melder and would let you keep your mind and memories when you travel back to your old body. This way he’d blend in with the other students, and be able to be as unsuspicious as possible while completing his mission. Severus would be brought back to his first year so he’d have the longest time to become friends with Potter and company. 

Snape was supplied with the time melder and turned it. He had to really think about the time that he wanted to go to to make it work, but his mind supplied a different memory than one of his first year's.

He was sat on the train with Lily when Potter stumbled in and he was desperately trying to flirt with Severus's friend. This was the first flirtatious attempt of many and like always, Lily brushed it off with a “Bugger off, Potter.” She smiled as she threw another insult. “Go sit with your boyfriend Black or something.” Severus had to smile at that.

Suddenly though, Severus was sitting on the train and he was in his third year now. Instead of the time melder, he held a book in his hands. The time turner was left in the future and he had no way to get it back now.

‘ _S_ _hit._ ’ He thought to himself, ‘ _This wasn’t supposed to happen._ ’ 

He then looked up from his book at Potter who was still towering over Lily and Black came running in. “I heard my last name, what’s going on?” 

Potter sat down next to Lily and smirked. “You’re my boyfriend now I guess Sirius, and we’ll be sitting here.”

Black looked at Potter in disgust and said, “Gross. Me, your boyfriend? In your dreams.” Then he turned to look at who he would have to sit next to if he'd join his best friend in the compartment. His disgust grew even more, “And are you sure you want to sit with Snivellus in the same room?” 

Potter smirked again, “Well, I won’t be the one sitting next to him.” He then pointed at the seat next to Severus. “You’ll sit there, won’t you." He paused, "Honey?” 

Black’s face said all that was needed to be said. “Only because it’s you James, and stop doing anything that implies we're dating. I don’t know about you, but I sure as hell ain’t gay!” 

Black sounded disgusted by the idea of himself being gay. Severus had forgotten how prejudiced the world was about minorities. ‘ _Well,_ ’ He thought as he glanced at Lily. ‘ _We still have a long way to go._ ’

‘ _No!_ ’ His mind screamed at itself. ‘ _You came here with a mission. Complete it._ ’ He made himself even smaller and crept further into the corner.

Black then sat down next to Severus. Well, next is a bit far-fetched. He tried to keep to the wall as much as possible. Severus then turned his gaze to Lily, she was practically being assaulted with ‘the greatest’ pick-up lines from Potter, but Severus knew that the red-head would be fine. She’s very fierce. 

After a minute or two, Lupin peeped his head around the corner into the compartment. “There you guys are! Pete and I were looking for you. We had to check every compartment until now.” 

Severus felt disgusted as he heard Pettigrew’s name. The reason for his disgust was one of the only times that Potter had helped him out though. His disgust grew only more when he saw the actual blonde’s face. It was fat and he didn’t know how, but he fit in between Black and himself. Lupin dropped down next to Potter in the corner and gave Severus a friendly nod which the Slytherin returned.

While we're on the topic of Potter helping Severus. That’s right. Lupin is a bloody werewolf and the way he found out wasn't that great. How didn’t Severus think of that before when he came in? How could he have forgotten that horrible incident?

It probably helped that he was being crushed by a human being of which he was disgusted. Wait. He was in his third year. In about seven months he’d be… 

Severus shivered at the thought of what happened in his third year. Well, he couldn’t actually remember it. Madam Pomfrey had explained it to him afterwards. Him forgetting was probably a way of his body protecting itself. 

She had explained that he was found by Potter in his dorm with Pettigrew standing over him. Potter had said to her that Severus was almost naked, only his underwear was on and that he was looking terrified. Potter hit Pettigrew, dressed Severus, and carried the boy to the hospital wing. Severus had fallen asleep soon after.

He suddenly was awakened by his daze when Pettigrew and Black switched places. ‘ _Why is he doing that? He was just going on about how he hated me and was disgusted by me._ ’

Severus shifted uncomfortably and tried to continue reading, but couldn't focus at all. Even if it was a bit uncomfortable that Black was sitting so close to him due to Pettigrew pushing him closer, after a while, he eased into the touch and wasn’t sitting so tensely anymore.

The train ride went quite smooth after that, though he could still hear the ringing of Potter’s voice saying endless pick-up lines in the back of his mind. 

Onto becoming that bastard’s friend.


	2. 2. Peter's Insecurities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the reads and kudos! The comments were also great! For my second serious story, this is lovely.
> 
> Has been edited!

**Chapter 2 - Peter's Insecurities**

_James Potter_

James sat down on his trustworthy dorm bed and smiled. “Home, sweet home.” 

Sirius laughed as he saw his best friend’s expression. “It seems you’re lovestruck.” He then sat down next to James. “What happened over the summer that made you so ‘in love’?”

“Only the best thing ever. My parents decided on an in-country holiday trip this year and we went to the Midlands. We also went to Cokeworth, and guess where Evans lives.” 

Sirius acted as if he was thinking very hard. “Cokeworth.”

“Yep, she does.” 

Remus walked in and put his trunk with clothes down next to his bed. He grabbed his Potions book to read because even if it was his worst subject, he wanted to study the theory so he could at least pass the year. How James knew this, he didn't know. He'd probably picked it up from one of Remus's rants when James had done something wrong.

The werewolf was just about to settle down when he was interrupted by Sirius’s voice. “Studying already, Moony? Classes don’t even start until after the weekend! And why Potions of all subjects?” 

Remus sighed, “It’s better than talking to James about his newfound crush. Also, can you please use another nickname for me. It’s better than Loopy, but still.”

“True,” Sirius said, though he was partly lying. He chose to ignore his friend’s request but smirked letting Remus know he’d talk to him later about the subject.

“Hey, you’re supposed to be on my side!” James said, but he knew Sirius wasn’t telling the truth so he put on a fake offended tone.

Moony rolled his eyes and continued reading.

“Evans was amazing!” James started babbling again. "Her hair colour is beautiful! Oh, and her eye colour is so pretty."

“I did say that you would marry her first year.” Sirius winked, “You owe me a dungbomb.”

James raised his voice, “We’re not married!” And then quieted down, “Yet…”

“Well, did you have any conversations with her? Anything exciting to report?” Sirius said sporting a fake grin, trying to get the gossip out of his best friend. It may be useful later on. One of the Slytherin qualities that he has, even though he wouldn’t like to admit it.

“Sadly not. She was constantly talking to Snivellus, turns out they’re neighbours!” James’s voice turned to a higher tone at the last word. “So when I get together with her I’ll still not be able to live without him.”

“Interesting choice of words, but I’ll let it go.” 

James just looked at Sirius with confusion.

“I said I’ll let it slide. It’s not important” Sirius further elaborated.

James just shrugged and then continued talking. Remus was just reading and making notes about the subjects that were coming for the next few weeks. 

Around five o’clock Peter came in, he’d already dropped his suitcase in the room when they had arrived so he could just plop down on his bed.

“Where’ve you been Peter?” Sirius asked, scrunching his nose up, smelling an all too well-known sour smell. "Wait, I know."

Peter responded anyway, “Playing Gobstones in the common room.” 

“Explains the smell,” James said.

Sirius grinned, “Seems you’ve been losing.”

“Well, I’m not good at anything,” Peter said, pouting.

Sirius stood up and walked over to his friend’s bed, James listened with half an ear and put his head down on his pillow, the case freshly washed. The lavender scent filling his nose. 

‘ _This smells like Evans…_ ’ 

James closed his eyes and listened, his thoughts sometimes wandering off into the distance.

“I’m sure that’s not true. You’re… You’re good at…” Sirius struggled to find the thing that Peter was actually good at, “You’re good at eating!”

“Smooth.” Remus’s voice came from his side of the room. He probably didn’t even look up from his book, knowing him.

James opened his eyes and noticed Peter looking rather glum. He sat up and looked more intently. Sirius was struggling to comfort the blonde. His arm was awkwardly placed around the blonde’s back. James knew that he was trying, but he was failing. Miserably. 

Sirius can’t be perfect though, he is great at thinking up pranks and thinking of insults for Snivellus after all.

‘ _Ugh, why do I need to think of Snivellus. Again._ ’ 

James groaned and Remus looked up at him, a small smile on his lips. The boy returned his attention to the book that he was holding now, his Care For Magical Creatures book.

“You’re nice as well, Pete!” Sirius said, finalizing his string of compliments that he gave Peter.

“But I’m not at your level, guys. I want to be able to pull of legendary pranks as you can.”

“Well, I can’t help you with that, Pete. I can, however, help you if you need help with the legendary prank you’re going to plan, and I’m sure the other guys here would like to help too.” Sirius smiled “If it involves any girls, I’ll be a great help.” He said, and after he gave a wink. Remus groaned at the remark and action.

Peter smiled a small smile, “T- Thanks, Sirius.”

“No problem, we’re the Marauders after all!” Sirius said.

“Now take a shower, Pete. I’m starting to smell the freaking fluid from over here and I do think you want to be on time for dinner.” James said, chiming into the conversation.

Pete stood up, “That’s the only thing I’m never late for.” And rushed to the bathroom.

“I’ve never seen him run that fast,” Sirius said.

“Only for food, Sirius. Only for food.” James responded in a mocking tone.

- **_Dinner_ **-

James, Sirius, Peter and Remus walked to their usual place at the dinner table. James had Evans on his left who already started to regret her decision to sit on the outside of her friend group. To his right sat Sirius and next to Sirius sat Remus. On the other outer side, Peter was sat. He quickly started to dig into the food after he filled up more than his plate could handle, while Remus tried to not burn his hands on the silver of the dining plates. Sirius helped to dish up some of the meatballs on his plate and James was throwing his pick-up lines at Evans again.

“Your lips look so lonely, would they like to meet mine?” James said with a smug face. Evans decided to ignore him, but James wasn’t easily stopped, “Something’s wrong with my eyes, because I can’t take them off of you.”

“Clearly. You’re wearing glasses for a reason.” She said, confused to why he even used that pick-up line. She just decided to do what she always did, “Are you the sun?”

James’s face lights up, smug look disappearing “If you want me to be.”

“Well, then I want you to stay 149,597,870 kilometres away from me.” She turns away again and continues talking to her friends.

Sirius pats James on the back, “Rough, buddy.”

James didn’t look glum at all, he smiled, “She called me the sun, that must mean that I’m hot, right?” He said, sounding excited. “She called me hot!”

Evans turned around to him again, with the biggest confusion in her eyes. She locked eyes with Remus, but he just shrugged. Evans turned around again. James then looked around the dining hall as Remus tried explaining that that wasn’t what Lily meant. He didn’t listen, as you could expect. He noticed Snivellus looking their way. 

‘ _He’s probably jealous that I can sit so close to Evans._ ’ He thought, with a grin on his face.

Their eyes locked, for a brief moment of time. Snivellus quickly looked away, though. James felt like his coal eyes projected more life experience, for some reason that he couldn’t lay his finger on. They didn’t have that glow they had in his first year. The light had started to fade in his second year, yes, but now... they looked dull.

Wait, why was James of all people thinking about Snivellus for such a long time. The only time that he’d done that before was to think up insults about his greasy hair and pale skin. Yeah, that’s what he likes to do. Insult the slimy Slytherin.

“What’s up?” Sirius interrupted the thought process of the Gryffindor, “You were grinning but your expression suddenly turned glum.”

“It’s nothing, Sirius,” James responded, but he glanced over at the Slytherin. He was talking to Regulus, Sirius’s brother.

“Snivellus is talking to your brother.” He said and nodded to where they were sat.

“I sadly don’t have control over the people that my brother talks to, even if I’d like to have some,” Sirius said as he looked at his brother. “I just hope that he is okay.”

“Me too,” James said, but he was looking at another Slytherin than his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you website, that I can have Lily say something scientifically accurate,  
> https://www.space.com/17081-how-far-is-earth-from-the-sun.html
> 
> You also may have noticed that I see a lot of the content in Casting Moonshadows (an amazing fanfiction) as canon. It all fits together nicely, so I may use some of the content of that fanfiction to have a timeline that I can stick to.  
> Do know that I don't take everything as canon from that fanfiction, just a lot.  
> Here it is if you want to read it: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3378356/1/Casting-Moonshadows


	3. 3. The Emotions Around The Sorting Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has been edited!

**Chapter 3 - The Emotions Around The Sorting Ceremony**

_Severus Snape_

Severus was sat in the common room which was very quiet, seeing as he was one of three students sat in it. He was holding the same book in his hands as he had on the train. He looked at the cover.

‘ _Herbology. Can’t live with it, can’t live without it.’_ He thought as he grinned. 

Severus never felt really attracted to the subject, but it was important to know about herbs if you wanted to become a potions master, which he was. He continued to read from where he left, after all, he had to refresh his memories on the other subjects outside of Potions.

After a while, Severus stood up and walked out of the common room to the dining hall, but a certain Hufflepuff caught up to him. He stopped in his tracks.

“Severus, wait up!” She said.

The Hufflepuff was called Nora Lane. Her short brown curls bounced playfully around her head. Severus shared his Potions and Charms class with her since second-year and would probably share more with her this year because of the increase of subject. She’d always been nice to him, but they were more acquaintances than friends.

“Yes, Nora?” He responded and turned around. Severus tried to sound like his younger self and succeeding with his still squeaky voice.

Nora smiled, “I never thanked you for giving me notes before the summer holiday last school year when I fell ill.”

Severus had to think for a bit before he remembered. “It’s okay. I had them written down after all.” 

He suddenly had a box of chocolate frogs in his arms.

“I still wanted to give you something in return,” Nora said at the gesture. 

Severus let a small smile slip past his lips, he’d forgotten her kind nature. “Thanks.” He said in return.

They continued walking in silence and upon arriving in the hall, went their separate ways. Severus sat down at the wooden table next to a young Regulus Black, his hair was the same colour as his brothers, but was shorter than the aforementioned Black. They did look a lot alike though. Regulus was just starting out his second year if he remembered correctly.

Severus looked over at the Gryffindor table and noticed Lily looking rather angry at Potter.

‘ _No_ _t that I expected anything different from her._ ’ He thought to himself. He had to smile at the redhead, always standing up for herself. 

Severus looked over at the other people that were sat at the table and noticed Pettigrew eating an entire bowl of spaghetti in one bite. After about a minute of chewing and Severus hoping the boy was going to choke, he managed to get it through his throat. 

He eventually brought his eyes to the three boys that Pettigrew was friends with, who were also sitting at the table since he couldn’t stand the sight of the other boy who was starting on another dish. How hasn't he died by choking with how he eats?

Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were talking with each other, but Lupin looked a bit overexcited. Black also helped with dishing up some of the dishes seeing as the plates were silver. He now knew why he did that, but it still struck him as strange. Lupin could easily hold the big, stainless steel serving spoons but he chose not to.

‘ _Strange…_ ’

Severus’s eyes swerved to the person next to Black, Potter.

He was laughing and Black just turned around to check up on him and why he was laughing and grinning all over the place for no reason. Lupin and Lily shared a moment which said all about the situation that was going on.

Suddenly, Potter was looking at him. Hazel burning through his skull. A frown came across the young boy’s face and Severus quickly looked away. 

‘ _Did he notice?_ ’ Severus was stressing around in his head, ‘ _If he notices the plan will fail._ ’

“Severus?” Regulus said, a worried look plastered along his face. “Are you okay?”

Severus shook himself awake, ‘ _Of course, he doesn’t know. He’d have no idea that I should befriend him._ ’ He looked up, “I’m fine Regulus, don’t worry about me.” He said, again having the small smile on his features. 

‘ _I’ve changed so much… I should smile more in the future._ ’ 

Not that he had many reasons to. His mum was gone and the person he loved got together with his bully. He was devastated and he could see the child of the two basically on the daily. Couldn’t he have looked more like his mother? In that way, he wouldn’t constantly be reminded that Potter got his ‘happy ending’.

Though, if you could call _that_ a happy ending.

It was his own stupid fault. Deep inside he knew it. He didn’t want to admit it but he knew he shouldn’t have told the other Death Eaters about the prophecy, he should’ve kept it to himself. That way Lily could at least still be alive, even if she resented him. Even if she loved another. 

No. He couldn’t blabber on about the past. Severus was here with a mission and he should complete it. Even if it cost him his life. Even if it cost him his dignity. 

Even if it cost him his one true love.

Dumbledore clapped in his hands and the room fell quiet. He gave his usual speech about how your house is like your family.

‘ _Well, the only person from my family I could compare my house is my father. The majority of the people in this house are abusive pricks after all. Of course, there were exceptions to the rule such as Regulus._ ' Severus thought to himself.

The name’s of the new students were being called, Severus looked over at the Gryffindor table again and literally saw on Pettigrew’s features that he thought: ‘ _Shit._ ’ This was probably since he’d already started eating even though they weren’t allowed to until all the new students had joined the tables. 

“Crouch, Bartemius!”

Severus looked away and at the students being sorted. The blonde boy who’s name was called walked op to the stool, a bit shaky which was expected since he was in front of a big crowd. 

The Sorting Hat was put onto his head and the hat thought for about ten seconds before the word Severus already knew was going to come out out of the slit was exclaimed. “Slytherin!”

The Slytherins erupted into cheers, but Severus looked a bit sympathetic at the boy, after all, he knew what his house was really all about.

‘ _Shut up, mind! Being in Slytherin is best for yourself._ ’ 

His memories from the future conflicted with his teen mind. His teen self found the house horrible and hated that he thought it was a great house from his mother’s stories, but his adult self was basically brainwashed by the Death Eaters and his housemates into thinking that others were impure. 

The sorting continued.

“Drach, Annah!” 

Again, a silence, this time for a bit longer. Annah’s eyes were shut tightly, she was probably bargaining with the Sorting Hat.

“Slytherin!”

The girl looked guilty and while she walked to the green house’s table which was again cheering for another member, she looked back at one of the girls in the group of kids to be sorted. Severus followed her gaze. It was a blonde girl with her hair in a big bun. Her freckles were plastered across every visible part of her body. The girl’s expression was an angry one pointed towards the new member of his house. Severus felt sorry for her, but the next girl was to be sorted and coincidentally it was the same girl as he’d been looking at.

“Diaz, Claire!”

The girl grumpily walked to the stool and plopped on top of it. 

The hat was set on her head and almost as soon as it hit her head it said: “Gryffindor!” 

Diaz walked to the cheering Gryffindors and sat down with a smirk on her face. It was now apparent what the guilty expression was for. The girl clearly looked down on the other houses and was very happy with the house that she ended up in. She especially looked down on that Annah girl.

Now that his eyes were on the Gryffindors again, they shifted to Potter.

‘ _Now, how am I going to make this guy my friend… Potter is pretty willful about his distaste for my ‘race’ after all…_ ’ Severus his thoughts wandered off again. When he came back to his view he noticed he was staring. At Potter’s face. And Potter was staring back with a very confused expression on his face.

“Regulus,” Severus hissed, “Talk to me please.”

“Ehm, why? The sorting is still going on.” The other Slytherin said quietly since it was pretty clear that they needed to stay quiet.

Severus turned his face towards Regulus, “That was all I needed, thanks.” And then he decided to just stare at his plate for the rest of his sorting. Better than accidentally staring at anything else.

After the sorting was done he quickly started on his dinner. He started with some chicken. 

‘ _If there’s anything good that’s come out of my travelling back in time it’s the food._ ’ He thought while grinning. It was the first time that he was actually happy after such a long time. 

Severus felt something he couldn't ever remember feeling: Joy. He could talk with Regulus normally and could eat delicious food because hell hadn’t broken loose yet. After all, he had four years to keep James and Lily apart. 

Wait. Did he just think James instead of Potter? 

Severus must be going crazy, right? If there was one thing that teen and adult Severus agreed on was that Potter was an asshole. It was just a slip-up. That’s all it was.

He continued eating forcing the thoughts about his slip-up to the back of his mind.

‘ _He is and always will be Potter to me._ ’ Slipped through, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't purposefully choose a Gryffindor and two Slytherins to get sorted, I just used what I could. I have three Harry Potter OC's and used all of them in here. Nora, Annah and Claire are also part of my other Harry Potter story if you'd like to read it by the way!


	4. 4. Fabulous Figure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii, I just wanted to note two things about this chapter, both are important so please read!  
> 1\. James and Sirius go briefly over self-harm in this chapter. This includes an eating disorder, so please be warned if you're not able to handle these topics. (I'm also very serious about these kinds of things, so if any of my characters aren't, it's in their character. I always try to research before I mention a serious topic like this.)  
> 2\. I wrote the biggest part of this story past 12AM (It's 1:42AM when I'm typing this) so be warned about spelling and that sort of stuff (though Grammarly is a huge help)
> 
> Edit: I edited and looked through the spelling of the chapter. I think it's all correct now.

**Chapter 4 - Fabulous Figure**

_James Potter_

“You’re going to explode one of these days, Pete,” James said to Peter who was looking a bit too filled up with food. They were walking from the dining hall to their common room since they were done with dinner. “I’m surprised you can even breathe.”

Peter looked offended, “I’m fine, thank you!” He said sarcastically.  
  
Sirius laughed at the conversation. “We’re just worried about you, don’t worry about your figure. It’s fabulous.”

“Well, I think James has other ideas about my figure,” Peter said, still a bit offended, but cooling down.  
  
“If you got any angrier, I wouldn’t be sure that your uniform would have held all of you together.” James started again.

Remus shot James an angry look, “You’re being very mean.”  
  
James grinned, “Pete knows I’m kidding Moony, don’t worry.” and looked at Peter.  
  
“No I didn’t, but let’s let it go.” Peter looked at the ground. “I don’t want to fight with my friends.”

“As I said, Peter. You’re fabulous.” Sirius repeated his earlier statement. 

They continued walking at a casual pace until someone shot past them into the room next to them. The boy’s bathroom. James and Sirius went to investigate because they could’ve sworn they saw black greasy hair on the person who was also wearing green robes. Peter and Remus stayed behind, not really interested in going into the bathroom when they didn’t have to.

Lo and behold, Snivellus was on his knees, with his head over the toilet bowl in one of the stalls. His too big green robe was pooling around him. He’d pulled his tie off and it was laid down next to him.

‘ _What is he doing?_ ’ James thought to himself. 

James and Sirius shared a look, and James noticed a flash of worry on his best friend’s face.

Then he heard the noise. Snape was barfing. James had to look away since one of the few things he couldn’t stand was vomit. He started to gag at the sight that he had seen for a few seconds and that’s when the Slytherin noticed them. He quickly stood up, flushed the toilet and threw water in his face. He then ran off. It was like James and Sirius had been frozen in their place.  
  
“What just happened?..” Sirius said, confusion clear in his voice.

“Why would Snivellus suddenly start to, to…” James couldn’t even get the word out. Then he noticed the Slytherin tie on the ground. He picked it up.

“He pulled off his tie?” Sirius asked as he saw it.  
  
“Probably to not dirty it.” James guessed. “This may come in handy, he’ll probably want it back.” He said and he turned around to his friend, grinning.

“He probably will. He’s fucking poor after all. He’ll never be able to just simply buy a new one again.” James’s best friend said, a grin also starting to show. “Now, let’s go. I can still smell the vomit and I don’t want the smell to get into my hair and clothes.”

“Oh, your fabulous and amazing hair!” James joked as they walked out of the bathroom.  
  
Remus gave a questioning look as he heard the joke while the two came out, “What’s wrong with Sirius’s hair? And why are you holding Snape’s tie, James?” He had probably seen the boy run out, and even though the werewolf’s hearing was good, it probably wasn’t good enough to hear what they’d said in the bathroom.

Sirius explained the scene that had happened before them in graphic detail, James was almost starting to gag again, but he held it in for the second time that hour. They went back to their common room and continued their usual having fun as they always did.

After most people had gone to their dorm room, only the Marauders and Frank were left in there. Frank, Pete and Remus were playing Gobstones, in Peter’s case again, and Moony was winning by a long shot. Sirius was looking at them playing but noticed his best friend looking rather glum. 

James was sat in front of the fireplace. He held a certain Slytherin’s tie in his hands. A look of worry was plastered across his face. Sirius came over to sit next to him. 

“Mind if I sit next to you?” He asked his best friend, who smiled a pained smile at him, “Go ahead.”

Sirius sat down next James in a cross-legged position, “What’s gotten you worrying? You’ve been off since the barfing incident.”  
  
“It’s the barfing incident that I’m worried about,” James said, worry now also in his voice. “I mean, Sniv- Snape wasn’t throwing up for nothing.” 

Sirius patted his back, “We have nothing to do with him throwing up. This is our first day back, he probably ate something weird when he was at home.”

“You don’t know that Sirius! He may have gotten insecure about himself 'cause of the teasing and...” James raised his voice a little bit but quieted down when he remembered the time. “Nevermind. I’ll just hand his tie back the first day of class, that way the guilt will go away.”

“It’s your decision what you decide to do with that tie, James.” Sirius said while ignoring the worry about self-harm that could happen to the Slytherin, and winked, “Even if it’s something indecent.”

“Eww, gross! Are you sure something isn't wrong with your head?!” James raised his voice again, “Please, never remind me of that gross image ever again.” 

“You’ll never know until you try it,” Sirius said joking, and James was ‘done’ with it.

The best friends started to playfully wrestle with each other, until the very tired Gryffindor prefect walked in, wearing her pyjamas. The girls’ hair was ruffled and dark circles were clear under her eyes. “Aren’t you done with making so much noise? It’s half-past ten already and we could hear you guys even with the thick wall separating the common room and girls’ dorms. You know you have to be in your dorms by ten, right?”

James sat up, his hair even more tousled than before. “Ehhh, of course!”

“We’ll go right now!” Sirius said in turn.

The prefect returned to her dorm room and the boys quickly packed up their game and returned to their respective dorms. Remus and Peter said goodbye to Frank and the four of them sat down on their beds. James packed away the tie quickly and dressed down and up in his pyjamas. 

“Lions? _Very_ very, James.” Remus said to his red pyjamas which were covered in roaring lions.

“If you want to talk to someone about being very, talk to Siri’s family. I think they got it nailed with their entire dark and Slytherinny aesthetic. Plus, I have way more style than any of them.” James responded to the clearly ‘jealous’ Remus who was wearing pyjamas which were a dark brown, not at all like his own.

“Please don’t ever use the word Slytherinny again. It’s painful to even hear it.” Sirius said to the comment about his family.

Pete chuckled from his bed. “But it is true, Sirius. It's a great... What did you call it Moony? Descriptor. I mean every time I’ve seen any of your family, I immediately just knew that they were.”

“Stick to being fabulous, Pete.”

James’s mind wandered off again, he thought back on the past day. He noticed on the train when he’d entered that Snivellus suddenly shocked a bit and had looked panicked for a good ten seconds. He may have been occupied with Evans, but he always has been very aware of his surroundings. 

Then at the dinner table, the distinct coal eyes had locked with his. Snivellus had never dared look at him if he didn’t need to, but the look in his eyes had changed since second year. Even if he did quickly try to fake a conversation with Regulus, he’d noticed it. The Slytherin had something old in his look. Well, it wasn’t exactly old, but wise. He seemed to feel more comfortable and confident about himself.

Lastly, the barfing incident. He looked panicked when he noticed James and Sirius. Like he’d been caught doing something illegal. While throwing up isn’t illegal, it isn’t very charming, so he figured in the moment that it was because of that, but it couldn’t have been, could it?

What is up with Snivellus?

“Also, did you see that Ravenclaw girl, I think her name was Madeleine? She’s I think a fourth-year. She was all blushy when I looked at her at dinner. Do you reckon she fancies me?” Sirius asked Remus.

‘ _Wait. Could that be it? Does Snivellus fancy me?_ ’

He was panicked when James noticed him staring (it’s not at all the case that James was staring at him first), he was shocked when James walked into the train compartment and he had the same expression when Sirius and he walked in on him throwing up.

 _'He totally fancies me!_ ’ James thought to himself.

Remus answered a bit stand-offish. “No, she doesn’t Sirius. She probably thinks you’re hot, but I think everyo- every girl thinks that. She’s also already dating Sam, he’s that fifth year Slytherin and she’s my friend. I don’t want you hurting my friend because I know you will.”

“Right,” Sirius said, though it seemed like he wasn’t completely convinced that this girl wasn’t up for grabs. 

But… Snape is probably panicked because he doesn’t want James to pick on him again and call him names. He was also probably afraid that he would try to do that when James walked into the train compartment. 

‘ _He doesn’t fancy me in the slightest._ ’ James sighed and rolled over. Another thought suddenly flashed through his mind. ‘ _Do I want him to fancy me?_ ’

Something twisted in James's stomach and he rolled over again and asked his friends to turn off the lights. They did and the conversation died down.

' _No, I don't. Of course I don't! It's Slimy Snivellus we're talking about!_ ' James grinned, ' _I'll think up an amazing prank that we can pull on him and he definitely won't want to be caught staring at me again._ '

James relaxed and felt comfortable enough to fall asleep, but a final thought came through before that could happen.

' _But those eyes...'_

And that was enough to give James a restless night sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thanking my friend, Emily since Sam is one of her OC's and I kind of sorted him in the moment. Änd yes, all the characters that I add into this story are all OC's of mine. This includes Madeleine, who has a crush on Sam in our stories, lol.


	5. 5. Punch To The Abdomen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Again, from 12:50AM Luca for you, dear readers! 
> 
> Trigger Warnings in this chapter:  
> This chapter mentions and focusses on abuse and has a mention of self-harm. If this triggers you, you probably should not read this chapter. 
> 
> I love all of you xx
> 
> (This chapter has been edited now)

#####  **Chapter 5 - Punch To The Abdomen**

_Severus Snape_

Severus was walking from the great hall to the library to figure out ways to get Potter to befriend him. He thought better after reading after all. Though it wouldn’t be easy to go to the library being himself. It never was easy going anywhere being himself.

When he was halfway there he got stopped by a few students. They were mostly Gryffindor students, with one or two Hufflepuffs mixed in the group but one of the students stood out to him most. He clearly recognized her from the sorting ceremony, her expression was not easy to forget after all. 

“What is it?” Severus tried calmly.

The blonde sighed, “You know what it is. I saw you staring at Annah when she got sorted. Want to recruit her for your homicidal tendencies?” 

Severus replied with a sarcastic tone, “Oh, how did you figure out my plan!”

“Don’t joke with me! I know how you freaks are. You all want to join He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his little schemes.” 

“The world isn’t all black and white you know,” Snape said in a calm manner. Even if she was right about him joining, he knew that tons of others never did. They should’ve but they didn’t. “There are shades of grey as well.” Severus couldn’t act too differently from what he normally acted like at this age since it would show if he did.

The group of people had gotten some onlookers, most were first years, but he spotted Nora’s scared face in the crowd as well.

“Yeah right,” The girl looked behind her at an older boy in her group. “Get him, Brown.”

Brown stepped forward and turned out to be a particularly tall and buff fifth year. Severus wondered how an eleven-year-old could command a fifteen-year-old so easily. He took a step back, grasping for his wand, but he didn’t find it in his robes. Where the hell did he leave his wand!

“Trying to get away? You won’t have a chance.” The girl which Severus now remembered has the last name Diaz said.

Brown gave Severus a punch to the stomach and Severus could see a flash of red for a split second, but it was enough.

Severus had forgotten how little he got fed at home. His mother tried to give him enough, but his father was an abusive ass who was extremely selfish. A muggle. That’s all that muggles were, selfish fucks. All except for Lily and her parents (Even if Lily was a muggle-born witch, she was still seen as an unworthy muggle by his leader and fellow death eaters). He had eaten to his heart’s content this dinner and his stomach couldn’t hold it in any longer. The Slytherin scrambled up as quickly as he could and ran off.

“I’ll get you next time, Snape!” He heard Diaz shout, he also heard her chuckling.

‘ _A first year._ ’ Severus thought, ‘ _I’m so fucking weak!_ ’

The Slytherin rounded the corner and saw one of the boy’s bathrooms and flew in. Severus pulled his tie off and as soon as he was on his knees the barfing started. It burned. It burned in his throat and stomach. It burned his earlier thought further into his mind. ‘ _A week and measly first year Gryffindor had this much impact on his life._ ’ 

If Lily had seen him like that, she would ask how he was. What had happened. She’d help him clean up and soothe his pains in whatever way possible. Instead, he got the polar opposite of what he wanted. He heard someone gagging behind him and he turned around. Black and Potter were standing there. Potter was turned to the side and had his hand in front of his mouth, the gagging noise must’ve come from him, and Black just had a shocked expression on his features. The two were frozen in place but that wouldn't keep Severus there any longer.

Severus’s mind wasn’t as quick as his feet, as he quickly stood up and washed his face. He then ran away. He didn’t know what could’ve happened if he’d stayed there any longer. Would the two have kept in their positions and let him walk away, or would they have taken the chance to hurt him? He was exceptionally vulnerable in those few seconds. 

Severus decided not to test the reactions and just went straight to the Dungeons. The library and becoming Potter’s friend could wait. He needed to rest up, the time travel in combination with his teenage sleep schedule and the punch to his abdomen wasn’t doing any good on his wakefulness. 

Severus continued walking with a quick pace and almost missed Lily in one of the corridors. She was sitting in a corner and had a book in her hands. Her green eyes were focused on the pages and seemed to be reading up on Transfiguration. He decided he’d have a talk with her.

“Hi, Lily.” He said as he sat down next to her. His throat still burned from the earlier throwing up and he wondered if he still smelled. ‘ _It maybe wasn’t the best idea to have a talk now…_ ’ He pulled his robes off partly since the weather was fairly nice outside and it was hot in the corridor. Also because he was still nauseous. 

When Severus looked down, he noticed his arms and saw the scars he already knew were there. They were looking fresher than what he remembered. He had that memory put very far to back of his mind. Lily also noticed from out of the corner of her eye but knew that Severus didn't like talking about them. Severus quickly pulled his robe up.

“Hi, Sev! How was dinner?” Lily looked up and closed her book, she smiled.

Severus could stare at her smile forever, but that would be awkward, so he opted for the safe option and just answered the question, “It was great, though I think that I’ve eaten a bit more than I should’ve.”

“Oh, you butter slow down next time,” Lily said and she gave a wink.

“Puns, Lily? You’re really going there?” Severus said, joking.

“You know me.” The girl said and elbowed Severus in a friendly manner, though his body didn’t like this action.

“Ow…” 

Severus tried to keep the whine in, to not worry Lily any more than he already had, but couldn’t.

“Sev, are you okay?” The look that Severus was scared to see on Lily’s face appeared. “Did… Did your father hurt you again?”

It almost always was his father after the holidays, but no, this time it had been a first-year cheering a fifth-year on. No way that he could confess that that had happened. He didn’t want to seem weak. 

“It wasn’t. I just have a stomach ache, that’s all.” Not exactly a lie. Severus didn't like lying to Lily.

“Or was it Potter and his friends, did they hurt you?” Lily, why do you have to be such a sweetheart? 

Severus had to seem normal to Lily but also didn’t want to have to lie to her any more than he eventually had to. He wanted to keep her close for the longest period of time. He decided to keep quiet.

“They did!” Lily said in a rather loud tone. Some passerby students looked weird at them, and that was when Severus noticed that they were in public.

“Lily, I have to go. If the Slytherin’s see me talking to you, I won’t be able to help myself.” He said. He didn’t want to leave her, but before he had a clear plan to go with, he couldn’t act too different from what he normally did.

“Sev, come on. Explain to me what happened. I’ll tell Potter off tomorrow. Even if the entire reason that I’m sitting here is that I want to avoid that creep.” Lily said the last thing a bit jokingly, though she meant the first part. That was clear. Lily was still too sweet.

“I have to go.” Severus turned around. He didn’t want to see Lily’s sad expression. She may have been fierce, but she had an emotional heart. Severus had definitely hurt her by doing this and he would have to hurt her more for the plan to proceed in the right way.

‘ _Good, stay away from me. From my pain. From my war._ ’

As Severus walked away he felt hurt fill his heart and all he wanted to do was go back and hug Lily and tell her that he wasn’t okay, that he wanted to cry, that he was in pain.

But he could never do that.

Not in the future, not in his new past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter than the ones before this, but nevertheless, still a lovely chapter in my opinion! ;3


	6. 6. What To Do With The Tie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though it was my birthday the 18th, I'm giving you a present! This chapter for you guys!  
> James goes over self-harm in this chapter, so if you're triggered, please don't read! I know that I set the warning, but you never know!
> 
> (Has been edited)

#####  **Chapter 6 - What To Do With The Tie**

_James Potter_

Saturday went by rather quickly, there was, of course, a dungbomb here and there but nothing too big. Well, there was Evans nagging Sirius, Peter and James for no apparent reason at all.

“Really, I can’t believe you!” Her face was almost as red as her hair. Remus sat next to her and looked particularly awkward. Evans had forced him to look on as she scolded his friends.

Sirius tried to act interested, “But we really don’t know what we’ve done, Evans.”

“You know what you’ve done! You may dislike Severus, but physically hurting someone just goes too far.” The redhead (literally) responded.

James raised an eyebrow at the hurting part of that sentence. He didn't do that, right?

“What does physically mean?” Peter asked James quietly and he ate another crisp from the big bag he held in his arms.

“I have no idea,” James said back.

Sirius responded to Evans, “I know that hexing his hair green last year wasn’t nice, but it’s not like we punched him. He’s fine!”

“I’m not talking about that, Black!” Evans sighed and looked at the three boys. Even if the three weren’t very serious about the conversation especially since one was stuffing himself with crisps amidst it, she could see that they didn’t know what she was talking about. “You truly don’t know what I’m talking about, do you?”

All three boys responded at the same time, though one was spurting the contents of his mouth, “Nope.”

Evans sighed and said: “Well, then I’m going to have to figure out what is going on with Severus. I just hope he didn’t get himself in big trouble.”

To that note, James looked up. “Big trouble?” He questioned with a worried tone in his voice.

“You’re just pretending to care, Potter. I know how you are. All to win me, despicable if I say so myself.” Evans said, disgust laced in her voice.

“I’m not, come on. What’s wrong with Snivellus?” 

"And that name is where you slip up.” The girl turned on her heels and stalked away to the girl’s dorms so that they couldn’t follow her, but one of the other girls did. Her hair was blonde and the four of them recognized her face, but couldn’t really place her anywhere.

“Sorry for being worried, Evans,” James said sarcastically. “Then I’ll just continue with my amazing plans for pranks.

Remus responded sounding serious, “James, don’t be so childish. Are you sure you didn’t do anything to hurt Snape? Anything, even if not physical?”

“We didn’t, Remus,” Sirius answered for the three of them. “We wouldn’t lie about pulling an amazing prank on someone, right? You should also probably explain what physical means to these two since they seem pretty in the dark about that word.”

“That’s true, and physical means that it’s to the body and not the mind.” Remus sighed and pushed himself up from where he was sat, “I’m going to the library, is anyone interested in joining?”

— **Later That Day** — 

James was laid down on his bed, thinking of a way to prank Snivellus with the tie that he had found in the bathroom after the Slytherin had left. Not giving it back was just rude and Snivellus wouldn’t even know how he’d lost his tie, but giving it back without anything to him was just weak. He was already thirteen years old after all, he wasn’t going to give in to his childish sympathetic feelings.

He’d decided. Snivellus knew that Sirius and James went into the bathroom after him. He would come asking soon enough, and when he did, he would let him do something stupid to get it back. What that stupid was, he didn’t know yet, but he would ask his friends about the topic.

James jumped up from his bed and walked down to the common room with his hair more ruffled than normally. He sat down by the fireplace and waited for a few minutes, and the first few girls walked from their dorms with their noses pinched. He laughed as a furious Lily Evans walked to him.

“What have you done now!” Her expression was priceless.

“Well, since you were unwilling to talk, I had to have you come here,” James said, and he pushed his glasses further up his nose.

James had used one of his and Sirius's infamous dungbombs.

“How childish of you.” Evans crossed her arms over each other, “And I’m still not talking. You could hurt poor Severus with what I know.”

“Oh come on, Lily! You know me.” He tried her first name to sound closer to the girl but failed miserably.

“I know how arrogant and unkind you are, that’s the reason that I’m not telling, ‘James’.” She said his name in a mocking tone. “You’ll use this to hurt him. I know it.”

“Why won’t you trust me!” James sounded desperate. Evans was partially right. He thought that he could use this information for the dare that he was going to give to Snivellus but that didn't mean that he was going to hurt him 'physically', “Have two years of knowing each other really not done anything for trust?”

“No, it hasn’t,” Evans said, and she walked out of the common room, slamming the portrait behind her. More and more girls poured from the dorms and he couldn’t see the portrait after a few seconds because the girls were blocking his way to it.

Well, how was he to do anything now? Evans was obviously not budging and he wanted to be able to prank the Slytherin. Should he really just give back the tie to him? He didn’t want to look like someone who was scared to give back a Slytherin’s tie. He would give it back, but how?

James pondered the thought until after the weekend was done. He’d noticed that Snivellus had been a bit distant to everyone. The thing that had hurt him still gnawed at his stomach whenever he saw the Slytherin from the corner of his eye. What could it have been?

Then the vision of the Slytherin throwing up came into vision again. Was Evans talking about the Slytherin harming himself because of something? He may hate the boy’s guts, but he wasn’t such an asshole that he’d tease someone into harming themselves. The Slytherin did always have his sleeves down, though now that he thought about it...

Of course, he couldn’t have teased Snape into self-harm. He would have to be bullying him to make that true, and he definitely did not bully anyone. He wasn’t a bully.

He was not a… bully...

“What’re you in deep thought about, James?” Sirius suddenly asked him and he sat down next to James for breakfast that Tuesday.

“Oh, nothing important!” James said.

“Well, your expression said something else, was it Evans?”

James did have the habit of smiling when in deep thought, which would often make for awkward conversations after he’d stared at someone with a smile on his face for a bit too long.

“Y-yeah it was.” James stayed quiet for a moment. “Did you notice the teachers reaction about Snivellus not wearing his uniform ‘correctly’? Hilarious!” James grinned about what he’d achieved by the simple act of taking the boy’s tie to their dorm room. Sometimes the littlest actions gave the best results.

“Yeah, it was great! Professor McGonagall looked almost offended.” Sirius’s face lit up.

“We should keep this thing up a few days more, he may lose some house points today!” Peter said when he sat down next to Remus who had joined them in their conversation. Their normal order of seats was again complete. 

The boys continued to eat breakfast, but James thought further about the things that Sirius had interrupted. 

The things he did with his friends weren’t bullying, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter than the rest, but I still hope you guys enjoy it!


	7. 7. Selfish Assholes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm sleeping on time now everyone, yay! I only had to check the chapter past 12AM, so that's an improvement, right?
> 
> I love y'all! 
> 
> (I've written about how I want James's pov to go now in my notes and Severus'll just follow along. I hope that makes sense. I'm sorry but they'll suffer... I won't tell you guys any more ;))

#####  **Chapter 7 - Selfish Assholes**

_Severus Snape_

It was Tuesday morning, the second school day. It would’ve been a normal school day as any if it weren’t for Severus Snape actually being a man in his thirties in his thirteen-year-old body. 

He was still looking for the tie that he miraculously lost that Friday. The teachers weren’t very happy with this sign of ‘defiance’. They left it to the student how they wore their uniform, but you still needed to wear the entire uniform, except for the robe of course.

Professor McGonagall wasn’t very happy, to say the least. In their Transfiguration class yesterday she purposefully called on him every time she needed one of the students to ‘refresh’ her memory. This wasn’t very nice especially (even if she didn’t know that) that he had to refresh his memory himself. He also wasn’t that great at Transfiguration. These actions may also have something to do with her being the Head of Gryffindor, but he never remembered her being this sided. His mind may be a bit fuzzy.

Well, at breakfast Severus didn’t need to worry about anything, luckily. No teachers to call on him and no Potters and Blacks to hex his hair green. Speaking of which, he needed to befriend them. What to do…

He could offer a peace offering, but Severus himself didn’t really do anything back to them at this point in time. It would have to be one-sided and Potter would definitely not do that. He’d want something else. 

‘ _I suppose that it’s still nice that I’m not much later in the timeline. Who knows what obscure obscenities he’d think of in that situation._ ’

But doing that would be a good start for his mission. After all, if you don’t hate someone it’s way easier to become their friend than if you just hate each other’s guts.

Speaking of them, would they have something to do with his tie? Now that he thought of it, he did pull his tie off when he threw up and the pricks were there when he did.

“Those gits!” Severus said out loud, he earned a weird look or two from the students around him.

“What did my brother do to you now, Severus?” Regulus said in a bit of an annoyed tone. His brother had a bit of a reputation after all.

“He and his best ‘mate’ stole my tie and I don’t have any spares. I’m afraid that if I don’t wear it to class today I’ll lose points. I don’t want them to go into the negatives…” Severus trailed off, “I mean if I lose points this early on, our housemates will definitely go after me.”

“I could ask my brother to gi-” Regulus got interrupted.

“No, it’s okay Regulus. I know that your parents don’t want you and your brother to talk. I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

“How did you know about that?” Regulus looked a bit scared, but it seemed the fear wasn’t completely pointed towards him.

‘ _Shit._ ’ Shot through his head and he quickly scrambled for an explanation for something he knew, even though he learned it years from now in his last timeline. “Well, uhmm, your brother is in Gryffindor, and they don’t want you to talk to a Gryffindor, right? I’ve heard about their thoughts on them” He held his breath, waiting for a reaction.

“Yes, they don’t like them.” Regulus’s face cleared up and Severus stopped holding his breath. “We should probably continue eating, otherwise our toast will get cold.”

“Yeah, let’s…” Severus’s mind trailed off and he glanced at Potter and his friends. The boy himself was smiling absentmindedly and looked at the back of one of the Hufflepuffs in front of him, probably not consciously though.

‘ _I’ll get you, Potter.’_

— **Later that Day** — 

Severus was sat in his second hour of Transfiguration that week and Professor McGonagall wasn’t happy at all.

“Mr Snape, when are you going to start wearing your uniform correctly?” Her stare bored through his skull, and her voice shot up at the ‘correctly’.

“Professor, I already told you about that yesterday. I lost it.” Severus could hear Potter and Black trying to keep their laughter in, but failing miserably. Those gits.

The professor’s eyes went to the laughter and looked at the two Gryffindors when she said the following: “Well, then you need to get it back. Also, Mr Black and Mr Potter, what is the funny thing that you’re laughing about?”

‘ _She noticed them at least._ ’ Severus stared down at his notebook and almost had his face in his notebook.

Potter stopped laughing almost immediately, but Black tried to think up an excuse while laughing, “You don’t want to know, I promise you.”

“Well, you would probably like to know that I can give you detention if you don’t answer me this moment.” The professor stepped closer to where the four Marauders were sat and passed Severus.

Severus had to snigger, ‘ _A well-deserved detention._ ’ The professor looked back but turned back when he shut up.

“W-Well, I told them an i-inappropriate joke.” Pettigrew said, “A-About… About the tie. They were l-laughing at that.”

“Well, then I’m sure that you’d like to join detention with them?” McGonagall said in turn.

“O-Of course…” Pettigrew said, to which Lupin facepalmed, “Oh, eh, of course not.”

“Then I am sorry to disappoint you, but you three will be serving detention together after dinner with me. I’ll also take five points from Gryffindor for disturbing my class.”

Severus grinned. There were noises of disappointment from the Gryffindors in class. ‘ _I knew that she was a good professor. Her personality is the only redeemable trait about her though, the dark lord wouldn’t approve of her magical heritage even if we are both half-bloods._ ’

“And Mr Snape, back to you,” The professor turned around.

Severus immediately sat up and straightened his back. “Yes, Mine- Professor McGonagall?”

“I’m going to take ten points from Slytherin because of your uniform. Know that these points taken will turn into more if you don’t wear your uniform correctly next class.”

Nora spoke up, “Severus loses ten points for losing his tie and they lose five for disturbing class. That doesn’t sound right to me.” She was probably trying to save some house points for Severus.

“Miss Lane, talking through my class isn’t allowed as I’ve said earlier. Five points from Hufflepuff.”

Nora looked defeated and the Hufflepuffs in the class looked sympathetic at her. Severus mouthed a quiet ‘Thank you.’ at her and she smiled back painfully. He looked to the other side of the class and noticed Lily staring at him. He raised one of his dark eyebrows and she looked away.

McGonagall clapped in her hands. “Now, let’s start class. We’ve already lost too much time talking.”

— **After Class** — 

Even if Severus wanted to get onto the task of preventing Harry Potter’s birth, he was also a student at the moment and that meant that he had homework. He went to the library for this, since he had to do a bit of research about some of the homework from Herbology and, of course, Transfiguration. 

He sat down at a table in the furthest corner of the library. It was his favourite and looked just like how he remembered it. Around sundown, the sun shone in a way that it was a beautiful golden coloured light source. The only reason that people didn’t sit here very often was because of the dust that covered the bookcases surrounding the table. It had warded him off in his earlier years as well, but he’d later learned to enjoy the place. The table and chairs were used often in the now though, by Lily and himself.

Severus was just about to settle in when he recognized something: Potter and Lupin in hushed voices. “If you feel sorry for him, just apologize to him. I’m sure he’d be glad to lose the person who has been basically stalking him since first year to prank him as well.” 

The Slytherin stood up and glanced around the corner. Potter was standing over the table where Lupin was sat, book in hand. He had thrown his bookbag and robe on the table, obstructing a Ravenclaw girl’s view of her book she’d laid down on the table. She looked rather offended. Potter usually had that effect on people.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to start on my Potions homework. Madeleine here as well. As you know, Slughorn likes to have the homework that we have to turn in tomorrow actually completed. You should probably do yours because I won’t have you copy mine.” Lupin returned to look at his book.

Potter completely ignored the girl named Madeleine, selfish asshole that he is. “But Moony, apologizing is for the weak! Snivellus would have to apologize for his greasy hair to me first before I’d even want to talk to him.”

‘ _Oh, so they’re talking about me?_ ’

“I’ve given my advice James, you decide if you take it to heart.” Lupin continued reading, but helped out his friend first, “And would you be so kind as to let my friend here continue doing her homework? She doesn’t look too happy about you dumping your stuff on it.”

Potter grabbed his stuff and walked away with a look of disappointment on his face.

‘ _Who’d have thought? Potter, feel sorry for me?_ ’ Severus had to keep himself from laughing, and he returned to his table. ‘ _I guess me eating too much had such a big impact on the timeline, that Potter feels sorry for my physical health now._ ’

‘ _Asshole…_ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, thank you everyone for more than 2500 hits! It means so much to me to see that people are actually reading my work. I've also almost 200 kudos. You're all amazing <3


	8. Message from the author

**April 30th 2020, 2:15 PM CEST**

Hi everyone. I’ve got an important message for everyone. My laptop broke yesterday which means that I can’t write comfortably anymore. This doesn’t mean that I’m abandoning this piece, it just means that the chapters will either get here very slowly (since I dislike writing on my phone and my body dislikes it as well) or the chapters will not come until I have a new or restored laptop.

I hope that everyone understands this.

-Luca

(Does anyone have any ideas for pranks that the Marauders could do, I need them for the plotline. If I use any pranks from the comments I’ll of course credit the owners of the ideas. Something humiliating preferably ;))

**April 30th 2020, 4:24 PM CEST**

An update! My mom fixed my laptop, yay! I'll tell you guys more if anything new happens, but let's not jinx it (;)). This'll mean that I'll be able to upload!

**May 2nd 2020 9:44 PM CEST**

Hi, omg! I just logged back on and saw that since the last posted chapter we almost surpassed 1000 extra hits! I thank all of you so much, it's so so amazing to see the reads shooting up like that!

**May 5th 2020** **3:53 PM CEST**

Hello everyone, I know I've been inactive for some time, I just didn't have the inspiration to write. I'm going to try to start on chapter 8 now, see you soon!

  
**May 6th 2020 12:22 AM CEST**

I’ve decided that I’m going to edit all the chapters and remove any mistakes that I’ve made while writing the story. This means that the next chapter will have to wait on itself a bit longer, but when you read back the quality and maybe even the story will be way better! The editing will probably take only a day so I’ll most likely upload on Sunday (I’ve written one page today). Stay tuned!

**May 13th 2020 3:53 PM CEST**

Sorry for not updating, I have no excuse. I am working on the story now though so I hope that I can update soon.


	9. 8. Feeling Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YASSSSS, 2000 WORDS ONE CHAPTER WOOHOO... okay, not so much for others but it is for me lol.
> 
> The idea and inspiration for the prank the Marauders pulled this chapter was from FrappuBean (<3)
> 
> I don't want to ask for comments but they do keep me motivated. If you have the time and feel the inspiration to write a (long) comment, I'd feel very motivated. I will also probably spend at least fifteen minutes trying to give a good answer to long comments!
> 
> Love y'all!  
> Stay safe and at home.  
> -Luca/Yume

#####  **Chapter 8 - Feeling Something New**

_James Potter_

James was returning from the library after his conversation with Remus. He was not happy. No one was willing to talk to him about Snivellus, the slimy bastard that he is. He’d even got James in detention and James had noticed his smile when he did get them in trouble. No, his smirk. His, his... 

What’s an ugly way of smiling?

Well, the Slytherin didn’t literally land them in detention. They were just laughing at his stupidness and now he has to serve detention with his friends except for Remus, because of course, Remus never gets himself into detention. Angel that he is. And that Hufflepuff got to join them as well…

It was still Snivellus’s fault. Definitely. 

James was so in thought that he bumped into a first-year. 

“Shit, watch where you’re going!” James said. He stumbled backwards but could keep himself on his feet.

“Someone’s angry.” The first-year said, “And you were just blindly speed-walking down the corridor. I think you’re the one who needs to look where they’re going.” The girl cocked out a hip and raised one of her blonde eyebrows.

James was just about to ignore the remarks she made when he noticed the colour of her tie: green. “Are you sure you want to talk to me that way,” He stopped and straightened his back to become even taller compared to the rather short girl. She seemed to be no taller than 140 centimetres, no wonder he didn’t notice her.

“Well, I’m sure _the_ James Potter has some manners and can apologize to a first-year he has bumped into.” She tried to straighten her back as well, but it didn’t help her much as it did James. The girl tried to look confident, but her sassy attitude wasn’t looking that strong anymore.

“If you know who I am, you should also know my reputation and how I act around Slytherins like yourself. Now hurry off and go back to your snake den.” 

The girl quickly ran off and rounded a corner. James sighed and started walking again but suddenly stopped, ‘ _That wasn’t bullying, was it?_ ’ 

He stood there and contemplated what had happened when he noticed multiple students passing by and looking at him with a confused expression. It would probably look a bit weird for a student to just stand still and do nothing but look into the distance. He quickly started walking. He should take Remus’s advice and do his homework before detention starts.

— **Later that day** — 

“I’m just saying that we should get back at him. I’m sure you noticed his shit-eating grin as well.” James was trying to convince Peter to join Sirius and him in another prank to get back at Snivellus. They were both walking down the corridor on their way to detention. Sirius said that he’d meet them there. He’s probably making out with someone or something.

“I just… I’m already thinking of a prank to pull on him. I don’t want to get in trouble anymore.” Peter confessed, “My parents were not happy when I came back for the holidays, the teachers had told them somehow and I think one prank would be enough.”

James grinned at the moment Peter started about his idea for a prank, “Oh, what kind of prank do you want to pull?” 

“Well…”

They’d arrived at the transfiguration classroom and the doors looked even more intimidating as ever. Is it possible that the doors were made bigger by Professor McGonagall? 

“Hey, James!” Sirius’s voice pulled the two of them out of their daze. The boy was lounging next to the door, clothes ruffled in just the right way. “What do you think about my new clothing style? Amazing, right?” The Gryffindor spun in a circle on his heels. James wondered how he could keep standing without falling over while doing that.

James responded with a sarcastic undertone, “Suits you. I’d rock it better though.” 

“You sure about that? I can wear anything and make it look good.” Sirius had to laugh, and switched topics, “So, what were you guys talking about?” His look turned to Peter who was staring absentmindedly.

Peter shook his head and tensed a bit. “Uh, me?”

James took over for Peter, “Pete was about to tell me his idea for an amazing prank he wants to pull on Snivellus.” 

The two dark-haired Marauders’ eyes turned to look at Peter, “Well, I had the idea of giving him a sleeping draught and having him wake up in a Gryffindor dorm room, dressed in the Gryffindor uniform. That way he’ll be very confused and may even begin to question his identity,” Peter got a bit excited about his idea but calmed down a bit. “But I know that I need some time to set it in action.” Peter straightened his back, “I could use your guys’ help, though, so that would be nice.”

“Of course we’ll help you with whatever we can!” Sirius flung an arm around his friends back, “We already promised, remember?” The grin plastered on his face could even give James a confidence boost, and he wasn’t on the receiving end for a change of pace.

“T-thanks…” Peter had a very faint blush on his cheeks and quickly turned his head away. Sirius’s arm was also retracted

“I won’t be the one doing the dressing and undressing though. Just the idea of seeing him undressed gives me chills up my spine.” James responded to the prank idea, “We could also ask the other Gryffindors to play along for a while. That would be even greater.”

“Great, that’s settled then! We just have to convince Moony to stay out of the room when he wakes up.” Sirius said, “Now when is that Hufflepuff going to show up, she was kind of cute.”

James leaned against the door, “Only thinking about girls, typical you Sirius.” and sighed,

“I also want to get this detention over with as soon as possible.”

— **_After Detention_ **— 

Detention passed very slowly and James felt as if the angry stares from the Hufflepuff could burn through the back of his robe. Luckily it was done and he could finally return to his safe haven: his dorm room. Well, it wasn’t exactly that when things happened like they did this evening:

“Just go to sleep Moony, it’s close to the full moon and you have dark circles of a size I didn’t even know existed.” Sirius pleaded with his friend. He was actually a big worrywart, especially for their werewolf friend.

“I have to continue studying Sirius, I don’t want to fail a subject. I don’t even know how you and James get the grades you do with the amount of studying I see you two doing.” 

' _T_ _hey’re almost bickering like a married couple; Remus the wife who involves things that weren’t even part of the conversation, and Sirius the husband who just worries for his wife, but is ‘always’ in the wrong._ ’ James had to snigger at his own thought process. ‘ _And Remus does become a beast once a month._ ’ He now had to laugh.

“What, you think it’s funny?” Remus snapped at James. 

Sirius tried to calm his friend. “Let it go Moony, you’re just irritated because of the amount of sleep you’re getting. I don’t even think you slept more than three hours in the past two days!”

“I’m done with this, I’m going to calm down with someone who actually knows what I’m trying to achieve!” Remus stomped out, probably to one of his Ravenclaw friends, and left behind a very tired Sirius.

“Sometimes he’s just so unreasonable.” Sirius sighed and sat down.

“I can still hear you!” Could be heard through the door, even if it was a bit muffled. 

Right, he couldn’t leave, it was past curfew.

This was going to be a long night.

— **_A Few Months Later (DECEMBER)_ **— 

James had tossed and turned one night and decided to just give the tie to Evans who returned the tie as soon as she could to Snivellus. Figures. He just didn’t know how to get Snivellus to talk to him. Every time they met eyes, he had either looked deep in thought or had panicked and looked away. Again, figures…

Remus hadn’t agreed to their plan to prank Snivellus but he’d come around eventually, he always would. Speaking of pranks: the time for their yearly Christmas prank had arrived, and this being the third year in a row would mean that it’s a pattern, right? 

‘ _That was the saying, I think…_ ’ 

They’d thought up an amazing prank, and the guest of honour: None other than Snivellus himself. 

Remus had found an amazing charm in one of his hundreds of books that would make an object follow someone around for an undetermined time. The object: A mistletoe. Amazing prank, right? Then Sirius, genius that he is, found a charm that didn’t let anyone who came within an undetermined radius leave that radius unless a form of physical affection was performed. 

_(Wicked for us almost 50 years later, yes I know. Also, can you guys believe that James, Severus and the gang would be 60 this year had they survived?!)_

Then, that prank spoke for itself.

Luckily for him, and of course the rest of the student body, the people he got close with were only his friends. They weren’t afraid to give a hug to the Slytherin, though it was hard to know what to do for the first time someone was trapped, especially with the mistletoe hanging above Snivellus’s head. 

Things started to go downhill when people who were close to the Marauders got trapped: first it was Regulus. 

“No, shit!” James could hear Sirius say when Regulus sat down next to Snivellus for lunch. 

The other Slytherins had avoided the unlucky victim of this year’s prank, but Regulus had come down with a cold and had only been down for breakfast that day, earlier than usual. He didn’t know of the prank.

James could see Snivellus explaining what had been done to him and by who. Regulus’s face immediately turned to the Marauders and Sirius reluctantly waved wearing an awkward smile. James guessed that an angry Black isn’t something anyone wants to deal with and shot his best mate a pitying smile.

The two Slytherins continued their lunch and shared an even more awkward hug than Sirius gave a laugh, then they quickly bad each other goodbye. James still had to laugh, it was actually very enjoyable seeing Snivellus being so uncomfortable. 

Then the thing happened.

What is meant with ‘the thing’ you may ask… Well, when James was leaving the great hall, Sirius gave him a quick playful push, definitely on purpose and James ran into someone; Snivellus quickly stumbled backwards but got pushed back because of the spell that the Marauders had dubbed the hugging charm. 

The student body had already avoided the Slytherin because of the mistletoe floating blatantly above his head, but the discovery of the hugging charm was a red flag to avoid the Slytherin at all costs. Though here James was, pushed into the victim of the charm himself. 

When James looked at Snivellus’s face, he saw him contemplating his options, but James sure as hell wasn’t going to touch him anywhere again. He reached for his wand and wanted to say the counter spell but then realized one thing: Sirius had insisted on casting the charm.

Asshole.

There were few moments where he disliked his best friend and this was one of the few.

“Sirius, undo the charm, right now!” James turned to look at his best friend, who was wearing a shit-eating grin. One he always had on his face when pulling a prank. There were some on-lookers now. “Shit…” James muttered under his breath.

There was no way that he would let him and the Slytherin go.

Speaking of, Snivellus was full-on trembling. What the hell is going on? Was he that scared of getting hugged?

“L-let’s just g-get this over with…” 

Nuh-uh, he was not hugging slimy Snivellus.

Then he got pushed again, James braced himself for the fall, but he landed on something else, or rather, someone else than the ground. Of course, it was damn Snivellus, what else did you expect James?

When James was confronted with the look in the Slytherin’s eyes, he felt something familiar twist in his stomach. It wasn’t pity for him or glee from annoying the crap out of the boy under him. James just couldn’t completely place the emotion he felt.

Before James could think more about stupid emotions, he quickly scrambled up and got away as fast as he could. He ran to the dorms and screamed into his pillow, while Remus looked on. Of course, he was in the dorms since he never ate lunch.

James figured it’d be time to have a counselling session with Moony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the many time-skips, I just wanted to get as many content in as I could.


	10. Flash Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hi. Long time no see.
> 
> It’s pretty late where I am right now, but I felt in the mood to write some angst so I decided to write something that’ll happen later on.
> 
> This will contain some spoilers for future chapters so if you want to avoid that, skip this chapter!
> 
> (I am working on the next chapter, it’s just very slowly because of live, my emotional state, and school)
> 
> (This also has been written on my phone, so excuse any issues like spelling mistakes or spacing since I have autocorrect turned off.)

James was sat in their favourite spot, a windowsill in one of the quieter corners of the castle. He seemed deep in thought. Severus decided to walk closer to him.

“Hey, James?” Severus sat down next to James.

The Gryffindor looked up, “Hi Sev,” He had a tired smile on his face. “What were you doing in this corner of the castle?”

“Looking for you, silly!” Severus smiled a bit, but his expression turned worried when James looked outside again. “James, are you okay?”

“Are you happy, Severus?” James said suddenly.

Severus responded confused, “What do you mean with that?”

James sighed and looked at Severus’s face, “I meant, are you happy with me? In this relationship?”

“Of- Of course I am, James. I wouldn’t have agreed to be in a relationship if I wasn’t going to be happy in it.” Severus reasoned.

“Ah, yes...” James’s expression was blank again and he turned to look outside.

“James, are you okay?” Severus repeated his earlier question.

“I wonder how you could love me, when I’ve hurt you so much.”

Severus suddenly realized what was going on, “James, you didn’t know better! You apologized to me for what you did already.”

“I hurt you. I saw the hurt in your eyes.” James started to get more emotional and sounded more panicked with every word he said.

“What are you talking about? You’ve never deliberately hurt me.” At least not in this timeline. This James is a different James. He turned around, Severus knew it.

What was going on?

“Sev. Let’s break up.”


	11. 9. Winter Break Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait y'all! I finally got my shit together and have a new (though short) chapter for all of you!  
> I'm getting a hamster August 5th so I've been very busy with getting the stuff ready for them. They'll either be called Bonnie or Clyde, depending on what gender they are.
> 
> Did you know that hamsters in the US need a minimum of 450 sq inch (about 100 x 30 cm)? In my country (The Netherlands), it's 775 sq inch (about 100 x 50 cm). Most cages sold in pet stores are way too small!
> 
> ALSO ALSO ALSO PLEASE READ THIS!  
> SEVERUS DISSASOCIATES IN THIS CHAPTER. HE'S ON THE RECEIVING END OF ABUSE. IF THESE TOPICS TRIGGER YOU IN ANY WAY, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER. THIS IS FOR YOUR SAFETY.

#####  **Chapter 9**

_ Severus Snape _

Severus had been very surprised when Lily suddenly pressed his tie in his hands a week after having lost it. He wasn’t very surprised when he heard how she’d acquired it, though. 

James Potter and company always had a knack for annoying the hell out of Severus. So when Severus was suddenly hit by a spell of some kind, a week from Christmas he didn’t need to look up to know who’d done it. He felt around his head for any sort of enlargement of his facial features, checked if his skin was still the same colour and looked in the closest mirror. 

Nothing.

Was Black, the person who’d cast the spell just joking? Was he trying to make him paranoid? 

That wasn’t like Black at all…

Soon enough Severus figured out what the spell was, though. A mistletoe had appeared above his head and the population of Hogwarts walked around him in a big circle. The first person to fall for the prank was Nora. Why did they have to make more than one person suffer?

When the two of them managed to free Nora from a Severus prison with an awkward hug, Severus decided to just stay to himself for the day. The pranksters would probably stop this scheme that hurt more without them knowing because of his past (or would it be future?) trauma after one day. With his precautions taken, he would never have to touch anyone anyway. 

So when Severus suddenly bumped into James Potter while he was on his way back to class, his entire body froze. All sounds faded to the background, though he could hear Potter being angry with someone. 

Right. He bumped into Potter. This meant that he had to give him a hug. Severus started to shiver uncontrollably as he thought over his options. Wait until Black lifted the charm, or hug James Potter.

If he were to hug Potter, they may get ‘closer’... It was the first thing that Severus had thought of to befriend Potter.

“Let’s just get this over with…” Came out of Severus’s mouth.

Potter looked surprised at him. That was all that Severus remembered after being suddenly pushed against the ground. 

He felt gross, scared and disgusted at the same time, and was sure his expression could show at least one of these emotions. Severus could feel Potter’s breath on his face and the moment seemed to last hours, in reality, it was only about five seconds. 

When Potter had run off. Black turned to Severus and lifted the charm, “I hope that that teaches you to never touch my brother again.” He hissed in Severus’s ear. “That was fun, now come on, let’s get to class guys,” Black said out loud now. 

He and the onlookers walked on, leaving Severus alone to feel awful about himself. He wanted to wash every place that Potter had touched.

Now that he thought about it, this prank hadn’t happened in his first time living his life… Was the timeline changing that much already? What had he done to cause this much disruption in the tiny things he changed?

Severus was a smart man, but decided to ignore his gut feeling. It was nothing, things changed for the better, he got closer to Potter. Or, well… What you can call closer.

The Slytherin decided to go to class. He had to face Potter sooner or later again after all, though he still felt shivers thinking of what had just happened between him and the Gryffindor. 

—  **Winter Break** — 

When Severus had said goodbye to Lily and was standing on platform 9 ¾ he felt worse than alone. He’d have to take the bus ‘home’... 

Severus stepped onto the bus outside of the train station, mentally preparing himself for the long journey home and for the blows he’d receive there. His dad was a bad man and harassed his mother all year long, except for when Severus got home, then his target switched.

It took over four hours to get home and it was dark outside when he finally arrived. He pulled his very battered suitcase with all his clothing and items he needed to take back home behind his back and opened the door quietly, making sure his probably drunk father couldn’t hear him.

When Severus walked in, he quickly walked upstairs to store his stuff in his room and his wand under the floor, where his father couldn’t find it. He suddenly heard his mother talking.

“Tobias, please he’s only thirteen, please.” Eileen was pleading to his father about something.

His father’s voice sounded gruff and his speech was slurred; He was clearly drunk, “I told you already ‘Leen, if that pest doesn’t get me anything in return for letting him stay in my home, he will get kicked out! Plus, he’s almost fourteen. He’ll have to learn that he needs to provide for himself.”

Great. His father was talking about kicking him out again. He remembered the conversation very clearly. Luckily when Tobias had sobered up, he forgot that he wanted to kick his own son out of the house. 

Even if Severus didn’t want to admit it, he was still very scared of his father. This man was the prime example of why muggles shouldn’t be with wizards or witches. They got angry so quickly. All except for of course Lily and her parents. Petunia was a case entirely in itself, though. Only God knows what’s wrong with that woman.

Severus’s parents had quieted down a bit now and Severus knew that he’d have to show his face eventually. He quietly opened the door, but was greeted by the all too familiar face of Tobias Snape. 

He didn’t have to wait long for the all too familiar punches in his sides. For the angry screaming and shouting of “WHY DIDN’T YOU GREET YOUR FATHER WHEN YOU CAME IN.”

Severus dissociated and only felt what was happening in tiny pokes. He wasn’t there anymore. His dad could make him unconscious for all he cared. Then he heard the wailing of his mother in a faraway place. He just wanted to sleep. 

So that’s what he did…


	12. 10. Needing A Hug (Winter Break Pt. 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Courage cannot erase our fear. Courage is when we face our fear.'  
> \- David Jacobs (Newsies)

#####  **Chapter 10**

_James Potter_

James was thrilled to be home again. Of course, he’d miss Hogwarts and his friends, but at home, he was always accepted. He had a place for himself. No Snivelluses to give him crazy ideas and feelings in his stomach, and no teachers to unjustly decrease the points of Gryffindor house.

The first person he saw was his mother; Euphemia Potter was reading a book on the couch when he flooed into the living room of his house. The woman had the beginning stripes of silver in her hair, and her tanned face had the small lines that showed that she smiled most of the time. Her dark purple robes fell around her in a loose but elegant way.

Euphemia looked up as she saw that her son had arrived. “Oh James dear, there you are.” She closed her book and stood up to give the boy a hug, “Put your bags down, Pippy will get them to your room and unpack for you.”

James nodded and smiled. He was finally home.

He quickly handed Pippy the house-elf his luggage and coat and sat down next to his mother on the couch. “What were you reading, mum?” He asked, a bit curious about the old book. He couldn’t have even tried to read it with how old it looked.  
  
“It’s a book on transfiguration. You’ve started on that this year, right?” She said.

“Mum. Please, no school. It’s almost Christmas!” He sounded annoyed, but with the word Christmas, his features definitely lit up.

“Right, right.” Euphemia chuckled. “Will Sirius be coming over for Christmas this year as well?” She asked James.

James immediately got excited, “He told me that his family is leaving for holidays on the twentieth, so he can come over the twenty-first.”

“Okay. Will he be sleeping in your room then?” She asked her son, who clearly already had everything planned out. 

“Of course! We’re the Marauders after all.” James rolled his eyes at the question. “Or, well, half of the Marauders.”

Euphemia simply nodded and continued to read. The silence was a pleasing change from the busy corridors of Hogwarts. It was so pleasing even, that the boy snuggled up to his mother and eventually fell asleep, to only be awakened when his father came home.  
  
James was now laid down on the couch with instead of his mother, a lot of pillows under his head and back. He also had a blanket on top of him.  
  
“Hello, sleepyhead.” His father greeted as he noticed James. He dropped his suitcase on the ground for Pippy to pick up.  
  
James jumped off of the couch, “Dad!” and immediately hugged his father. It felt right. It felt like home.  
  
Fleamont was shocked at the hug but laughed. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let me breathe!”  
  
James’s father had the same lines in his face and stripes in his hair as his mother. He wore robes in a dark emerald green colour. The colour enriched his green eyes which had a small twinkle to them, one which was also visible in James’s dark eyes. 

The young wizard let go of his father and stood back. “How are you, James?”

James answered truthfully, “I’m great, although a bit sleepy.”

“I understand that. Maybe you should go to bed after dinner? You’ve had a long journey behind you.” Fleamont suggested  
  
“And when’s that?” His son asked.

“Now, sir!” Pippy squeaked. She’d just popped into the room along with another elf, Lola. Lola was visibly tired, but had to continue with serving the Potter’s,

Fleamont grabbed James’s hand, “Let’s get going then.” and walked past the house-elves with his son.

The young Gryffindor looked back at the elves, a small amount of worry forming in his stomach. He still had his head turned to them when he responded to his father, “Yeah, let’s.”

— **December 21** — 

A big grin appeared on James’s face when Sirius flooed into the living room, another living room this time. “Siri!” He ran to his friend and squeezed him tight.

“Can’t.” Sirius started, “Breathe.” 

James let go of his friend and checked if he’d broken something with worry.

“I told you that your hugs are really tight before, kid.” Fleamont laughed when he walked in, seeing the distraught look on his son’s face. He slightly leaned against the door frame. “Will you help your friend up or should I get Lola?”

Sirius started, “Hi mister Potter.” and turned to James who was still looking if he’d broken one of Sirius’s bones, “I’m fine. No need to worry about my limbs. They’re still intact.”

James sighed of relief, and looked to his father, “I’ll help Sirius take his stuff upstairs.” and grabbed two of Sirius’s five bags - who needs five bags this size? - to take to his room.

As the two boys walked up the flight of stairs, Sirius asked a question, “Why didn’t you ask that house-elf, what’s its name again, Luna? for help?”

“You have house-elves too, right? Don’t you notice how exhausted they get?” James questioned, “Besides, _Lola_ is busy with the garden. I don’t want her straying away from what my mother tasked her to do.” He made Lola’s name clear.

Sirius nodded silently. He usually tried to give Kreacher as much work as possible so he would leave him alone. 

James opened the door to his room, “Here we are.” and put Sirius’s bags next to the extra bed in the room. 

The boys plopped down on both beds facing each other, “I managed to convince Moony to comply with the prank Peter had thought up. I already brewed the sleeping draught, so now we only need a date for when we’re pulling it.” Sirius said almost immediately.

The future stag groaned internally, ‘ _Snivellus? Again?_ ’ but thought for a bit, “How about Wednesday after classes start? We can’t do it immediately when we come back, and Snivellus won’t see what’s coming.”

“Great!” Sirius responded, “I’ll write Remus and Pete about it in a bit then.”

“Speaking of, how did you manage to convince Moony right before the full moon? That’s usually really hard when I try it.” James wondered, “It’s like the full moon increases his hormones by tenfold.”

Sirius easily had an answer for that, “I have my ways.” He smiled before looked down, his face turning a bit gloomy as a thought crossed his mind.

James put a hand on Sirius’s shoulder, “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I worry, you know? About Remus. What if something happens to him during full moon over winter break? We can’t immediately check up on him now…” He explained, head still down.

James didn’t know how to respond, “I-”

Sirius looked up, “What if he _dies_?” and sighed. “I know I try to keep a brave face, but knowing that he can die any full moon is a scary truth. It- It breaks me knowing that he can die any full moon.”

“I know…” James responded softly.

His best friend put on a fake smile, “Well, we shouldn’t jinx it.” He changed the subject, “Let me get some parchment and I’ll write to Pete and Moony.”

“Yeah…” James lay down on the bed and let Sirius’s words sink in. ‘ _We should be there with him…_ ’ Was what he concluded.

He stood up and walked to Sirius who was writing the letters, “Let me add something to Peter’s letter too.” 

When Sirius finished Peter’s letter, he pushed it to James. James wrote something down and folded it up so one of his parent’s owls could easily bring it to Peter. He then lay the letter down.

James then did something Sirius probably didn’t expect: He hugged him from behind. It wasn’t a tight or needy hug. It was just full of care for his best friend. 

“Please know that you don’t have to fake a smile with me or any of the Marauders, okay? Tell me when you feel bad about something.” He said, the genuine attentiveness so clear in his voice. “Everything’ll be alright.”

Sirius sighed and stopped writing, “Thank you, James.” He responded. Sirius took the hug as an incredible sign of friendship. That’s what he shared with James after all. He silently shoved his sweater’s sleeve down just a tiny bit, hoping the bruises weren’t visible.

“Thank you.”

  
  
_(And now for the letter Sirius, Remus and James have written.)_

_**Dear Remus,** **17/12/1973**_

_**I know you didn’t agree with the plan Peter had thought of, but I have a compromise. If you agree with the plan I’ll do anything for you for two hours straight. Is that a fair trade? Hopefully it is.** _

_**Your friend,** _

_**Sirius** _

Dear Sirius, 18/12/1973

I really want to scold you for your compromise, but I have a fun idea. Be prepared.

And yes, I agree with the plan now. I just don’t want anything to do with whatever you’re going to do to poor Severus. What fun do you even see in hurting him?

Remus

_**Dear Remus,** **18/12/1973**_

_**That’s fine! And you know his name is Snivellus for us four, right?** _

_**I don’t really see what we’re doing that’s hurting Snivy? Ew, Snivy. Never calling him that again.** _

_**Happy to have made a deal with you about the prank, though.** _

_**Best regards,** _

_**Sirius** _

_**Dear Remus,** **20/12/1973**_

_**We’re going to prank Snivellus on Wednesday after the winter break after breakfast. Don’t come into the room please!** _

_**Your friend,** _

_**Sirius** _

_**Dear Peter,** **20/12/1973**_

_**We’re pranking Snivellus on Wednesday after the winter break after breakfast. Get yourself ready for the prank, because you’re doing the redressing.** _

_**Sirius** _

_P.S. We three need to think of a way to accompany Moony on full moon nights. It’s getting too dangerous for him to be alone. Please think about ways we can be there for him. We’ll do the same!_

_James_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the long wait. Life's been pretty busy and I've had a writer's block for literal ages. I still hope you guys enjoyed this chapter //and// the letters.


	13. 11. Restless Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back  
> Back again
> 
> Hi everyone! I go by Laurens now, although Davey is cool too!
> 
> Two months, but then you finally get some free time from school!

#####  **Chapter 11**

Severus Snape

_Severus ran deeper into the Forbidden Forest, hearing the taunting words and footsteps from James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew behind him. Because it was January, the forest was covered in a thick layer of snow, and his footsteps were clearly hearable for the three Marauders. The crunching of the snow was almost deafening to all of them._

_“Snivy, wait up! We just want to talk…” Severus could almost hear the smirk in what was clearly Potter’s voice. His fake kindness hurt him in more ways than one._

_Severus quickly duck into a deeper part in the ground under a tree that had fallen over in a snowstorm. His breathing was too fast and he needed to calm it down before Potter and his goons could hear him. He lay flat on his stomach and could see the feet of his pursuers._

_Pettigrew slipped on a sheet of ice and fell face-first into the snow. Severus had to keep quiet, but Potter and Black did the snorting for him._

_“Come on, Pete. I know you want to sleep but we have a Slytherin to ca-.” Potter paused, seemingly correcting himself. “To wish a happy birthday.” He turned around to Black, grinning again and leaving Pettigrew on the ground to pick himself up._

_‘Is it my birthday?’ Severus thought, when a pair of beady blue eyes caught his._

_“He’s there!” Pettigrew screeched as he pointed at Severus. He tried scrambling up but fell into the snow again. Black went to help him up, but Potter walked to Severus in confident steps._

_“Snivellus.”_

_The sound rang in Severus’s mind. Just like Pettigrew, he tried scrambling away. He had nowhere to hide as his back hit the tree trunk._

_“Sniv_ erus. _”_

_Severus didn’t notice the change, as Potter crouched down and smirked at him that annoying smirk of his._

_“_ Severus!”

Severus shot up in his bed with his mother staring at him, her black hair wild from sleep and her expression full of worry. Her round eyes were red from presumably crying. 

“Thank Merlin,” Eileen whispered, throat sore from screaming at her husband the night prior. She hugged Severus close, “I thought he had killed you.”

“I’m here, mum.” Severus hugged his mother tightly to himself. “I’ll be back like always when the year ends.”

Eileen let go and sat down on Severus’s bed, which creaked loudly. “I’ll miss you.” Then she gestured to Severus’s battered suitcase, its colours fainted from years of use. “I packed for you. Your father’s at work.”

It was January 4th 1974, which meant that Severus had to return to school today. He didn’t want to go back, knowing what would happen this February. Well, that was an understatement. He _dreaded_ having to go back.

Maybe though, he would be able to get closer to Potter due to what happened this February. Potter _was_ the one who would save him from the claws of Pettigrew. Severus could maybe try to thank him for that, and drive him away from Pettigrew in the meantime. He could remember the way Potter avoided Pettigrew for a good three months. In those three months, he has to take his chance!

“Okay, mum. I really should get going though.” Severus reasoned to his mother. He hadn’t seen her alive before this winter holiday since _that_ happened, so he was reluctant to go, but he had to.

If only his mother knew what her thirteen-year-old son was getting up to. The Dark Lord didn’t even know about his existence at this point in time. Malfoy was his short term contact to the Dark Lord in two years after all, and he doesn’t seem interested in getting Severus on board at this point in time. Well, Severus hadn’t seen Malfoy yet this school year as he had graduated already.

“Okay sweetheart.” His mother kissed his forehead before standing up. “I got you some toast downstairs. For your breakfast.” She left the door open as she took the stairs down to the ground floor.

‘ _Hogwarts,_ ’ Severus swung his thin blanket off him as his mother left the room and sat on the side of his creaky bed. ‘ _Here I come._ ’

— **Later that day** — 

The train ride back to Hogwarts was uncharacteristically quiet. Usually, Potter’s gang would have pulled a prank to annoy the students and announce they were here, which everyone knew _without_ the prank. There wasn’t a prank this time though. 

Severus sat with Lily and one of her Gryffindor friends, Alice. Alice was a Hufflepuff and a pure-blood witch. She seemed to be close to Remus Lupin, so he did keep his distance from the young girl. It may not even be in her conscious mind to hurt him, but one of the ‘Marauders’ may have snuck a dungbomb into her robes. Especially because no prank had been done on the Hogwarts population, Severus was wary.

The Slytherin was on the edge of his seat for the rest of the day because this _did not_ comply with how the first day back actually went. He could remember every prank that had hit him vividly because they sometimes even traumatized him. It was confusing, and not at all calming, something you would have expected.

The following days were surprisingly quiet too. His classes on Monday and Tuesday weren’t interrupted by useless unfriendly Potter banter. Severus started being less on edge because of this. The only thing that was out of the ordinary for Severus was on Tuesday during dinner, the day before his birthday.

Severus caught Potter’s eyes during dinner. The Gryffindor was frowning at Severus. It didn’t look like he wanted to be unfriendly. It looked more like he was a tad bit concerned.

The older had only about a second to deduct all of that before Potter quickly looked away again, a slight blush at the tips of his ears.

Whatever, it’s nothing. The boys didn’t pull anything until now and they also didn’t know that his fourteenth birthday was going to be tomorrow. He knew they didn’t pull anything on his birthday in his previous timeline, so why would they do so now? (Severus please, oh my God why are you not _thinking_ with that beautiful brain of yours?)

Severus went to sleep that night with the vision of James Potter staring at him etched in his mind. Almost like a warning, it was there. He had the same nightmare as a few days before, but it continued.

_Potter smirked at him as he crouched down. “When were you going to come out?” He asked, reaching out his hand to help Severus up. “Happy Birthday.” The Slytherin reluctantly took the hand._

_What was going on? Why was Potter being nice all of a sudden?_

_Suddenly though, Severus noticed that the boys all looked a bit older. Black had traded his babyface for one with a little stubble, which was hideous, and had more defined cheekbones, and Pettigrew’s face looked more like the rat he (actually) is. Potter though… The boy was taller than Black now. He was a tad bit lanky, but it didn’t take away from his handsomeness. His eyes also seemed a bit brighter than before. It was hard for Severus to admit, but the Marauders, except for Pettigrew, were annoyingly handsome. He hadn’t noticed their ‘growth’ before in his rush to get away from them._

_“Where am I?” He asked Potter, his only source for answers at the moment, who suddenly looked baffled. “When am I?”_

_“Are you okay, Severus?” Potter asked, “It’s 1976. Your birthday?”_

_“Since when do you call me by my name? Why is it 1976? It’s supposed to be 1974.” Severus looked at the boys, suddenly scared, and took a step back. “Are you pranking me? I can see right through it!” He hissed like a cat being cornered by big wolfs._

_Potter looked genuinely concerned now, “Severus, should we take you to Madam Pomfrey? You’re looking a bit pale.” The Gryffindor took a step towards the Slytherin, taking his hand._

_Severus suddenly noticed that Pettigrew and Black had disappeared, which shouldn’t have been possible as the snow crunched loudly and would’ve announced their departure. “I’m completely fine. Let go of me.” He shook Potter’s hand away as if it were the Black Death._

_“But Sev-_ ”

Severus shot up in bed, a shudder travelling along his spine. ‘ _What was that?_ ’

The Slytherin quickly got out of his green bed and went to the common room, sitting down on the ground near the fireplace in his pyjamas. It was still dark outside, so he had to wait until 7:30 AM. 

When Severus could go up to breakfast, he immediately went. He knew nothing had happened in his previous timeline, but he just felt an itch in his stomach that _something_ was up.

His unusual itch was confirmed to be true when he sat down at the breakfast table and noticed Potter, Black and Lupin at the Gryffindor breakfast table. The werewolf and Black were discussing something fervently, though Severus couldn’t hear what they were saying. Pettigrew was strangely absent.

Severus finished up his breakfast, grabbed another treacle tart, and went on his way to the common room for his last hour of free time. He finished up the treacle tart while walking and cleaned his hand by patting his robes.

‘ _They need washing anyway._ ’ He reasoned in his mind.

The Slytherin suddenly felt a wave of drowsiness hit him. He continued on his way through the hall though, hearing the faint footsteps of other students behind him. His pumpkin juice did taste funny, didn’t it? He set more and more steps, each one tiring him out more than the last. 

Then he remembered what his pumpkin juice tasted lightly of.

A sleeping draught.

‘ _Shit._ ’

That was the last thing Severus thought before collapsing onto the ground in a deep sleep.

— — — — 

Severus shot up inside the Hospital Wing, breathing heavily. Madam Pomfrey immediately started asking him a million questions, most of which he couldn’t hear because of one single question that came into Severus’s mind when he saw a pair of glasses glimmer from one of the darker corners of the room.

‘ _Wasn’t this supposed this supposed to happen in February?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was some hell of a ride. You'll get some deep shit next chapter so be prepared. (See me uploading on New Year's Eve lol)
> 
> Also, I accidentally made them prank Severus *on* his birthday. Oops.  
> And yes, the days match up with the actual 1974 calendar. I tell you I screamed when I read that that Wednesday was the ninth.


	14. 12. The Sleeping Prank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT PROOFREAD (It's 2 AM okay)
> 
> T/W THE NON-CON IS IN THIS CHAPTER
> 
> Everyone will hate James at the end of this chapter.  
> Also, 3000 words! YAY!

#####  **Chapter 12**

James Potter

“Hurry! Hurry!” James whispered loudly, because what thirteen-year-old can really whisper in a hushed tone? The invisibility cloak was draped over one of his shoulders to keep that part of him hidden because he was on look-out for once.   
  
‘For what is James on look-out?’ you may ask. Well, the Marauders (except Moony) wanted to prank Snape, and for that, they needed a sleeping draught. Professor Slughorn had shown some students a perfectly brewed sleeping draught because he liked boasting about that sort of shit. Word spread fast, and now the Marauders were getting Snivellus his share.   
  
‘Why is James narrating in the third person?’ you may also ask. To be honest, he doesn’t know that either.   
  
“We’re coming!” Sirius whispered in the same, loud tone. He quickly walked to James, followed by Peter and hid under the invisibility cloak. They barely fit because Sirius and James were fairly tall compared to Peter, and Peter is, well… fabulous.

The boys shuffled beside the wall, slowly moving to Gryffindor Tower, and saw Filch four times. 

“It’s scary how many secret passages that Squib knows. Maybe we should follow him around one day and write down all the passages he goes uses…” Sirius said when they finally arrived in the common room, void of any other students because of the early morning classes the next day. “Do you still have it, Pete?”

Peter blinked, “Have what?”. The boy rubbed in his eyes, trying to stay awake, and looked at his feet.

“Pete!” James whisper screamed, but this whisper just didn’t sound like a whisper anymore at this point. “Sirius, why did you entrust him with the sleeping draught?!”

“Hey!” The rat looked up at James, “That’s rude!”. He then started searching through his many pockets. Why does the Hogwarts school uniform have this many pockets?

Both Sirius and James shushed him at that, and quietly discussed what they should do now, when Peter held up the purple potion triumphantly.

James grasped the potion from Pete’s hand and Sirius bumped his shoulder with his own, “Brilliant, mate! I always knew we could count on the brilliantly fabulous Peter Pettigrew.”   
  
As the boys walked up the stairs, Peter yawned, “I don’t need me one of those sleeping draughts. I’ll fall asleep as soon as I hit my pillow!”

“I just hope Moony won’t wake up when we come in. He was badly injured when we came back last Friday.” Sirius opened the door to the dorm, and the three walked to their beds.

“It’s Tuesday now—or I guess Wednesday— Sirius. He looks fine to me. I’m sure Professor Anders and his wife do everything they can to help him.” James whispered, now actually in a hushed tone. He wanted to reassure his friend, and maybe also himself, after the talk they’d had at Potter Manor.   
  
Sirius nodded, but James still saw his worried glances at Remus, and he didn’t fail to notice that the werewolf’s shoulder looked larger than usual under his pyjamas.

—  **The next morning** — 

“Why did I agree to come with you guys again?” Remus asked in a tired tone of voice. 

Sirius chuckled, and wrapped an arm around his shoulder’s, “Because you can’t resist the most handsomish charm that is mine.” and winked at the boy.

The werewolf shoved Sirius’ arm off his shoulder, though a slight blush was showing on his cheekbones. “‘Handsomish’ isn’t a word.”

“It sounds like you’re not even sure that you’re handsome.” James noted, looking around to prevent Filch from finding them, again. Peter had stayed in the dorm because his eyes couldn’t stay opened, so Sirius insisted on bringing Remus along.

Sirius now slung his arm around James’ shoulder, “Oh, so you think I’m handsome. Well, tha-” James poked him in the stomach with his elbow and Sirius backed off.

“Keep your flirting for Rebecca.” The spectacled boy only said, and he continued his way to the kitchens, the other two following him hurriedly. “Here’s the portrait.” James tickled the pear, and the portrait giggled. Then it flung open, the smell of their soon to be breakfast filled their nostrils.

Sirius grabbed a piece of chocolate from the Hufflepuff table, and handed it to Remus, “Here you go, Moony.”

“Who even eats chocolate in combination with  _ nothing _ for breakfast?” James asked as he walked to the Slytherin table, and a few house-elves. 

“Who  _ doesn’t _ ?” Remus sounded extremely offended. If there was one thing he got defensive about that wasn’t his friends, it was chocolate. “You should try it. A whole new world will open up its’ doors if you eat it for breakfast.”

The future stag ignored his friend, and headed to the part where Snivellus always sat, “Sirius, you got the draught?”   
  
“Yeah,” The Gryffindor headed over to his best friend, “So, are we just filling the entire can of pumpkin juice? Might be funny to see a bunch of Slytherins be late to class because they fell asleep on the floor.”   
  
“‘Might be’? Siri, you  _ know _ it’s gonna be funny.” James grabbed the sleeping draught out of Sirius’ pocket and pulled off the cork. He then poured a little in the pumpkin juice, spreading the remainder of the potion over the other drinks at the table, but keeping a little for if they needed it when making further mischief. “That should be it.”   
  
Remus stood disapprovingly in the corner with his arms crossed, but kept his mouth shut. 

“We should get to the Great Hall and wait for Snivellus there. We can go after him when he’s done with breakfast. Pete should be up now, and the earlier we are, the more time we have to get to class.” Sirius noted, showing his smart and calculating side.   
  
The three headed to the Great Hall and waited for breakfast to appear. This gave Sirius and Moony the time to argue about whatever they wanted to argue about now. Snivellus still hadn’t shown up. 

“I still don’t understand why you pushed over that first year, Sirius! Why are you so rude to them?” Remus argued. This had happened on their way to the Great Hall. James hadn’t really seen a problem in the situation.

“It was a Slytherin, plus she was so small that I thought she was a house elf wearing a Slytherin uniform.” Sirius tried to reason. 

This reasoning only made Remus more angry, he continued arguing with Sirius. It was something he usually didn’t do, but ever since James had encouraged Sirius to ask out Rebecca, Remus had been on edge for some reason.

Snape suddenly walked in, at exactly 7:30 AM, James noticed. He tried to divert his attention elsewhere, but his mates weren’t really up for a pleasant chat. James just continued his breakfast and shot quick glances at the Slytherin, not wanting to be found out.

When Snivellus got up, James quickly poked Sirius in his side.

“Ow!” He said loudly, glaring at his best friend, but James pointed at Snape leaving. Remus stayed in place, but Sirius and James quickly got up, following the Slytherin at a safe distance.

They waited for him to fall, it was only a matter of time before that happened, after all.

Suddenly, they heard a loud crack, and hurried over to Snape, who was now lying unconsciously on the ground. His eyebrows were knitted together.

‘ _ A nightmare? _ ’ James thought.

The rest of Snape’s features, up close now, were not as disturbing as James would have thought them to be. It was rather strange. His nose was still too large, and his skin too pale, but everyone isn’t perfect. He looked… normal. That same feeling that he’d had when Sirius pushed him on top of the other came crawling back in his stomach.

“Do you have your invisibility cloak with you?” Sirius interrupted his thought process. “We can’t just carry him around the school. People are going to notice.

“Uh, yeah!” James quickly scrambled away a little bit and reached inside his robe to grab the cloak. “Here.” He handed Sirius the cloak.

Sirius took the cloak, “You okay, mate? You’re all red.”

“I am?” James asked his friend, “Well, it-” He stuttered, “It’s rather hot in here…” It was the truth. The fires meant to keep the castle warm in winter, were making it a tad  _ too _ warm.

“Okay…” The boy slung the cloak over the boy on the ground, “Hey, we should just leave him here. No one’s going to notice him so they’ll all walk on him.” Sirius had to laugh.

James didn’t really like that idea for some reason, “I’d rather not.”

“Why not?” His friend asked.

“I uhm…” He tried to think up a valid reason, “I- I don’t want my cloak to get dirty, and McGonnagal finding the cloak draped over a Slytherin student is bound to get me in trouble. My last name’s sewn into it after all.”

“Okay, that adds up.” Sirius went to Snape to pick him up and carry him to Gryffindor tower. “Help me out a little, will you?”

The two picked the Slytherin up, only one of them resisting the urge to throw up on him, and the other faking the fact that he has that urge.   
  
“He’s surprisingly light.” Sirius noted.

James only thought about the time the boy in his arms was hunched over a toilet bowl that one time Sirius and he walked in on him, and kept his mouth shut.

When they arrived at Gryffindor tower, the Fat Lady looked strangely at them because of how their hands didn’t appear to be there, but reluctantly let them in. They walked to the dorm room, and there Peter sat, along with one spare Gryffindor uniform.

“We’ll just leave him with you then.” Sirius said, and he and James put Snape on the bed. James took his invisibility cloak off of the Slytherin, and seeing the face that he… he didn’t know the word for it.   
  
James often didn’t know how to describe how he felt about Snape in words.

“Oh… Okay.” Pete’s cheeks were flushed red too, and Sirius presumed it was the heat again. It was even hotter in their dorm, if Sirius were to be honest. Pete shuffled over to Snape, and took his robe off, some of the crumbles from his treacle tart falling on the floor while doing so. James noticed that Snape looked even thinner than he’d thought before.

“See ya in the common room in a bit, mate.” James said, before waving him off, and left together with Sirius to the common room to wait until their class would start.

— **10 minutes later** — 

Some of the girls were coming down from their dorms and chatting with each other in the common room, when suddenly, Lily Evans burst into the room. She headed straight for James and Sirius.

“Where is Severus?!” She shouted very loudly in their faces. Her face was almost as red as her hair. Little did she know he was two dorm rooms down the hall.

How did Evans know something was up? Was she guessing? “What do you mean, Evans?” James asked, putting on his best act, and it looked surprisingly realistic.

“I swear to God, if you guys pranked him on his  _ birthday _ , I’ll kill you!”

That beat some sense into James.

It was Snape’s birthday? 

The image of him throwing up came into mind again. The image of his thin limbs and torso came into mind again. The image of his face, not even that ugly as he always made it out to be, came into mind again.

He jumped up and quickly headed to his dorm room, Evans screeching at him from behind, and opened the door quickly walking in. Peter looked surprised at him, and Snape was only wearing his half unbuttoned blouse and his underwear. James basically ordered Pete to get out, and not tell  _ anyone _ , including Sirius, anything until he told them.

Peter started, “But- his clothing-”

“I’ll fix it. Go.” James ordered again in an angry tone.

The chubby boy quickly walked out and James locked the door. He turned around, looking at Snape.

They couldn’t do this to him on his birthday, for Merlin’s sake!

He walked over to Snape, fully intending to wake him up and apologize, something he’d never thought he would do.

Then he saw his face again, suddenly noticing the fact that his nose that was too big was also covered with light freckles. That his eyelashes were really long. That his too thin lips were of a rosy colour.

The feeling in his stomach returned. It pulled him to the boy in front of him, almost like how a magnet pulls and pushes, but this was definitely a pull.

It was like a positive magnet attracting a negative magnet.

Before James could even think about what he was doing, he kissed the unresponsive rosy lips in front of him, loving the sweet taste of treacle tart he tasted when he pushed his tongue into the mouth. He climbed on top of the boy, stradling his body.

The boy beneath him let out a low groan, slowly waking from his potion induced slumber, and James grinded against him, feeling something stir in his body he’d never felt before. More of that strange belly feeling, but it felt  _ good _ and  _ right _ . 

James moved lower, to his cheek bones and left a kiss there, without thinking about  _ who _ it was he was kissing. He went even lower, now to his collar bones, peppering kisses on top of them, and he sucked on one of them. When he lifted his head again, fuzy from all the kisses, he noticed another bruise next to the one he’d just left, but it was bigger and had turned yellow by now.

He looked more over the boy’s body, and noticed more and more yellowy bruises, feeling a horrible feeling creep up on him in his stomach. It nothing like the other feeling he’d felt, and he wanted it gone. He turned his vision up to the boy’s face, and he suddenly saw black staring right back at him.

Snape was staring back at him in horror.

_Snape_ _was awake and had just seen James kissing his collar bone and look at his bruises._

Before Snape could say anything, or do so much as whisper, James covered his mouth with his hand.

“Shhh!” He shushed him loudly to the boy who was loudly protesting against his hand. Snape tried getting up and push James up, but to no avail. He was far too light, and easily pushed down by James’ body which was still stradling him.

“Who did this to you?” James asked in a worried tone, gesturing to one of the bruises on Snape’s arm; the arm he was holding with his other hand. He stopped covering Snape’s mouth.

Snape spat in his face, “Fuck off.”

That stung more that James would like to admit, “I’m trying to help you here!” he tried.

“Oh yes, helping me by sexually harassing me and bullying me for years. I can really feel your generosity radiating off from that.” Snape said in the sassy way that he had mastered over the years.

Now, James didn’t know what ‘genorositea’ means, but he knew that he fucked up. “I’m sorry.”

“Too little, too late.” Snape retorted, “Now, let me go.”

James suddenly realised that he could get expelled for this. He gave a hickey. There’s proof. More than he’d like to admit.

“Why are you quiet? This another one of your scheme-”

“ _ Obliviate! _ ” Shouted James. He wiped everything that had just happened. He’d only remember the things before he fell asleep.

Now, James is still a thirteen year old wizard, so his  _ Obliviate _ isn’t going to be perfect, especially when casting on someone who’s practiced  _ Occlumency _ and  _ Legilimensy _ , but Snape was weakened by the Sleeping Draught and the fact that he’d had traveled to the past, so the spell took hold of his mind for now.

James fed Snape the remainder of the Sleeping Draught to make sure he fell asleep again before he brought him to the Hospital Wing.

He’d thought up the story. 

Every single bit of it.

Peter had fed Snape a Sleeping Draught, stolen from Professor Slughorn, and felt Snape up. James had come in just in time to prevent things from going too far without Snape’s consent.

When he came into the common room, now holding fully dressed Snape, he felt numb and ignored everyone’s questions, including the furious Lily’s.

He left Snape in the Hospital Wing with Madam Pomfrey, providing his fabricated story to her, getting many thanks from her.

James was surprised when he heard Peter only had to serve detention for the rest of the school year and lost them 80 house points.

He wanted to go to the Hosptal Wing again after class, when Evans came to him to apologize profusely for her earlier actions. James told her not to worry about it. They walked there together, Evans having a slight blush on her ears and cheeks while they went together.

Evans set Snape’s birthday present on the night stand next to his bed, and went away after half an hour. James himself kept to an alcove in the Hospital Wing, not wanting to disturb the boy he had violated.

He felt horrible about his actions, and wanted to shrink in on himself.

  * _I took advantage of someone on their birthday._


  * That someone was a boy I had bullied since first year.


  * I put the blame on one of my friends so I wouldn’t be at fault.


  * That friend somehow forgave me for that action.



When Snape woke up, the first eyes he met, were James’, even further cementing that feeling of guilt and numbness in his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was that? I took 8 hours in total to write this.  
> I really wanted to post before New Year's, so I'm just in time!  
> Sincerely,  
> Seán


End file.
